The only hope for me is you (Traducción)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Traducción del fic de livingdeadblondegirl. Niklaus Mikaelson es un padre soltero que necesita a alguien que cuide de sus hijos. Cuando su actual niñera se jubila, se encuentra buscando a una sustituta. Cuando Stefan le ofrece una solución, Klaus acepta entrevistar a Caroline Forbes.
1. Prólogo Cena familiar

**Como podéis ver esta semana está siendo un poco movidita (jeje) quiero decir que he decidido ponerme al día con todo lo que tenía pendiente de fanfiction. Una de las cosas que tenía pendiente era empezar con la traducción de esta historia. Este fic fue el primero que me leí de Klaus y Caroline, y la verdad es que es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Para cualquier persona, la casa parecía que estaba reinada por el caos. Los platos estaban llenos de restos de comida en la gran mesa del comedor; juguetes, zapatos y bolsas estaban esparcidos; se escuchaba el sonido de los gritos y las risas de los niños mientras los adultos estaban sentados. Pero esa era la forma en la que se desarrollaba la cena mensual de la familia Mikaelson.

Este mes, era el turno de Finn y de su mujer Sage de ser los anfitriones, pero era el hermano mediano, Klaus y su vida lo que era el centro de atención en ese momento-. Ayanna me dijo hoy que no podía seguir trabajando para mí.

-No es una sorpresa teniendo en cuando la manera en la que su salud se ha deteriorado durante el último año, especialmente estos últimos meses –comentó Elijah desde su lugar al lado de su esposa Katherine.

Rebekah asintió de acuerdo con él-. Pobre, ha debido romper su corazón el tener que rendirse. Sé que nos ama y se siente responsable después de la muerte de Madre.

-¿Entonces, que piensas hacer? –preguntó Sage desde su lugar. Ella, como todos los demás, sabía que estas noticias habían causado una revuelta en la vida de su cuñado porque Ayanna no solo era una empleada de los negocios de la familia, sino que era parte de la familia.

-Voy a tener que contratar a una sustituta –respondió Klaus simplemente; no era como si tuviera otra opción después de todo. Sin embargo él apreciaba los consejos de su familia en estas situaciones, era por esa razón por la que había sacado el tema.

-No puedes contratar a una extraña para que los cuide –exclamó Rebekah-. Ayanna era una cosa; ¡era prácticamente de la familia! Estás hablando de contratar a una extraña.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga Bekah? –preguntó Klaus-. Son mis hijos y quiero hacer lo que es mejor para ellos. No solo tengo que asegurarme de mantenerlos, sino que también tengo que asegurarme de que son cuidados y desde la última vez que me revise, no puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez. Voy a necesitar ayuda.

-Déjanos ayudar; somos familia.

-No puedo depender de vosotros siempre. Soy un adulto y son mis hijos. El trabajo está siendo próspero y todos vosotros tenéis vuestras propias vidas. Finn y Sage tienen a sus tres hijos, pronto Katherine no tendrá la energía suficiente para vigilar a Daniel y menos para vigilar a mis dos hijos –discutió Klaus mientras miraba a su cuñada. Katherine tuvo dificultades en su primer embarazo, y el de ahora parecía que también. No quería causarle estrés, y sabía que Elijah ya estaba bastante preocupado por ellos dos.

-Estoy yo… y está Kol.

-No creo que tener a Kol como niñera de mis hijos sea la mejor idea, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Klaus, arqueó la ceja incrédulo por su sugerencia.

-Está bien, probablemente no es la mejor idea. Hablando del diablo –asintió Rebekah cuando Kol y el prometido de Rebekah, Stefan, volvieron.

-Cuando Stefan se sentó al lado de ella, notó las miradas de los rostros de todos y preguntó-. ¿De qué estáis hablando tan seriamente chicos?

-Niklaus necesita contratar a una chica –respondió Finn.

-¿Nik, no estarás tan desesperado ahora como para contratar a una prostituta, no? –preguntó Kol-. Da la casualidad de que conozco a algunas chicas que tienen unos estándares lo suficientemente bajos como para ir con el hermano menos guapo…

-Oh, cállate, estúpido. ¡Estamos hablando de que Nik necesita contratar a una niñera! –espetó Rebekah.

-Quizás puedo ayudaros –interrumpió Stefan intentando detener a los dos hermanos Mikaelson más jóvenes antes de que se mataran entre ellos.

-Habla, amigo.

-La novia de mi hermano Damon tiene una amiga que está buscando trabajo.

Klaus solo rodó los ojos y se mofó ante la sugerencia de Stefan-. Eso no es una solución; no estoy buscando a una chica desesperada por conseguir un trabajo, que no tenga ni idea de lo que está haciendo, para cuidar de mis hijos.

-Ahí está la cosa: es una niñera profesional.

-¿De quién estás hablando? ¿La conozco? –preguntó Rebekah mientras intentaba buscar en sus recuerdos a la persona de la que Stefan estaba hablando. Personalmente no le importaba mucho Elena, la novia del hermano de Stefan, pero ellos se veían con mucha frecuencia y algunos de sus amigos le eran familiares.

Stefan asintió-. Caroline Forbes.

Rebekah frunció el ceño-. ¿Pensé que era profesora?

-Estudió educación en la universidad, pero se licenció como niñera, una que está buscando a una familia desde que la familia para la que trabajaba desde hacía dos años se ha ido al extranjero –explicó Stefan-. Creo que serviría, Nik. Es inteligente, cariñosa, y realmente ama su trabajo; sin mencionar que es organizada. Y eso es por lo que la necesitas Nik; después de todo, necesitas a alguien que no sea la típica niñera. Tengo su número; puedo contactar con ella para poner las cosas en marcha.

Klaus meditó las palabras de Stefan. Confiaba en Stefan; sería el prometido de su hermana, pero se había convertido en uno de sus amigos más cercanos, y si él tenía tan buena opinión de esa mujer, entonces quizás debería al menos revisar sus títulos y entrevistarla. Para ver si sería una buena opción para él y para su familia-. Lo haré.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 1 La entrevista

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Caroline Forbes estudió el vecindario mientras se acercaba resueltamente hasta su destino. Era un área preciosa, una de sus favoritas en Boston, con sus piedras rojizas y jardines, sería un buen lugar para vivir. Y si Caroline conseguía el trabajo, viviría allí.

Decir que Caroline estaba intrigada cuando recibió el mensaje de Stefan era decir poco. Había coincidido con Rebekah Mikaelson algunas veces en diferentes eventos y siempre había encontrado a la mujer bastante distante con ella. Caroline no sabía si lo hacía a propósito o solo porque nunca habían hablado mucho. De cualquier manera, no tenía nada en contra de ella y esperaba que la reunión con su hermano fuera bien.

Caroline había estado buscando a una nueva familia durante casi tres meses, desde que los Fell se habían tenido que trasladar en último momento a Hong Kong. Caroline había trabajado para ellos durante dos años, y había sido duro dejar que los niños se fueran, pero no podía tomar la oferta que le había propuesto de mudarse con ellos y continuar con su trabajo allí. En lugar de eso, ayudó a preparar a los niños para el traslado y en seguida empezó a buscar un nuevo trabajo. Había tenido entrevistas con algunas familias y aunque habían sido agradables, Caroline no había sentido ninguna conexión con ellos. No estaba desesperada por buscar trabajo y quería encontrar el adecuado, pero también estaba deseosa de volver al trabajo que amaba. Y parecía que los Mikaelson la necesitaban.

De acuerdo con el expediente de la familia, Niklaus era un padre soltero de unos mellizos de siete años, Henrik y Alexandria. La madre de los niños no estaba con ellos, Tatia Pierce Mikaelson, pero también estaba destacado que Niklaus tenía la custodia única de sus hijos. Caroline lo encontró interesante y se hizo una nota mental a si misma por si conseguía el trabajo para conocer más detalles sobre eso. Necesitaba saber si había algún problema legal que debería saber. Él tenía una niñera que estaba planeando jubilarse pronto por problemas de salud, y estaba buscando una sustituta. El expediente también incluía su línea de trabajo; Niklaus trabajaba para el negocio familiar, el anticuario "Originales", como uno de los cinco dueños a cargo de la adquisición y restauración del arte.

La dirección que estaba buscando apareció y, después de respirar hondo, Caroline dio unos pasos. Miró su reloj para ver que había llegado cinco minutos antes, pero eso no la detuvo de tocar el timbre.

Caroline escuchó unos pasos en el otro lado antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar a uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto nunca. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y rizado que estaba peinado como si hubiera pasado sus dedos por él, tenía una mandíbula fuerte con una barba de varios días rubia que rodeaba un par de labios llenos de color rojo rubí que mostraba una ligera sonrisa. Afortunadamente ella encontró la voz rápidamente y esperó que no hubiese hecho el ridículo al mirarlo fijamente, realmente deseó que hubiera habido alguna foto en el expediente que la hubiese preparado-. ¿Sr. Mikaelson, supongo?

-Sí, soy yo –saludó Klaus mientras estudiaba a la hermosa mujer delante de él-. ¿Y eso le haría Caroline Forbes?

-Si –respondió Caroline mientras extendía su mano para saludarlo. Su acento la había cogido con la guardia baja por un momento. Es cierto, que sabía que Rebekah tenía uno, pero escuchándolo en una voz masculina y profunda era algo único.

Klaus alcanzó y tomó su mano para sacudirla antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, sujetando la puerta para que ella entrara-. Por favor, entra.

-Gracias –dijo Caroline mientras entraba. El interior era cálido y daba la bienvenida en comparación con el frio de fuera.

-¿Puedo tomar tu chaqueta? –ofreció Klaus. Caroline asintió antes de sacársela y tendérsela. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, notó él calor de él, pero pensó que era porque los suyos estaban más fríos de lo que creía.

-Pensé que podemos tener la entrevista en el salón –anunció Klaus antes de guiarla hasta la parte trasera de la casa-. Al menos la primera parte, entonces podrás conocer a Henry y a Lexi que están arriba. Eso lo que me dijo la agencia como se hacían normalmente las cosas.

-Si –confirmó Caroline. Aunque la primera referencia era de palabra, todo el papeleo de la pre-entrevista había sido hecho por la agencia donde Caroline se licenció; era la manera más segura para las niñeras de que consiguieran familias y el mejor lugar para las familias también.

Mientras caminaba, Caroline fue capaz de ver un poco de la planta principal de la casa. Estaba decorada con colores cálidos y madera oscura; parecía bien cuidada, pero también se podía decir que una familia residía ahí, cuando entraron en la oficina, Caroline notó que no estaban solos.

-He decidido que Rebekah se una a nosotros; es bastante cercana a mis hijos y valoro su opinión –declaró Klaus mientras su hermana asentía a Caroline.

-Caroline, un placer verte otra vez.

-Lo mismo digo, Rebekah –respondió Caroline.

-Por favor, toma asiento y empezaremos –invitó Klaus mientras señalaba una de las sillas.

Caroline sacó algunos de los papeles del bolso que llevaba y se los tendió a los dos antes de sentarse-. Sé que la agencia os envió una copia digital de mi expediente, pero he traído unos copias para que las veáis en caso de que no hayan tenido tiempo de mirarlas, considerando lo rápido que se organizó la entrevista. Y si tienen preguntas , encontré que puede ayudarlos en caso de que tengan dudasreferentes a eso.

-Eso fue excelente de tu parte. Revisamos tu expediente y creo que podemos saltarnos las preguntas estándar –anunció Klaus. Él apreció sus esfuerzos de ser escuchada entes de que él siguiera.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría escuchar un breve resumen de ti misma en tus propias palabras –añadió Rebekah.

Caroline asintió y empezó un informe verbal sobre su trayectoria; lo mantuvo breve para asegurarse de resaltar sus puntos fuertes que sintió que eran importantes mostrarles cuales eran. Había sido niñera desde que estaba en la universidad, así que a pesar de su edad tenía experiencia y eso le daba confianza.

-Puedo ver que eres educada, tienes varios años de experiencia, y te tomas tu trabajo muy enserio –anunció Klaus.

-Lo hago –concordó Caroline.

-Debo decir que la sección de habilidades me ha sorprendido, dice que estás titulada en autodefensa y tienes licencia para llevar ¿un arma de mano en Virginia y Massachusetts? –preguntó Klaus intrigado.

Caroline sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta-. Cuando me gustaría proclamar que esas ideas son mías, esas certificaciones vienen de haber sido criada por la Sheriff del pueblo, que quería asegurarse de que su hija podía cuidarse sola si lo necesitaba.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta; entendía la necesidad de los padres de asegurarse de que sus hijos estuvieran siempre a salvo, incluso si eran capaces de hacerlo ellos solos. El mundo era un lugar escalofriante, lleno de gente más escalofriante aun que harían lo que quisieran, incluso si hacían daño a otros. Ese pensamiento llevó a la mente de Klaus a otra pregunta que no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento-. ¿Actualmente estás con alguien?

La ceja de Caroline se arqueó por la confusión. Un minuto él estaba sonriendo por su respuesta sobre la autodefensa y ahora de repente le estaba preguntando, ¿si estaba soltera?-. No crea que sea asunto suyo.

-Oh, al contrario, sí que es asunto mío si estás viendo a alguien con la posibilidad de que esa persona pueda estar alrededor de **mis** hijos –discutió Klaus, su voz agravándose ligeramente hasta volverse más dura. Era muy protector con sus hijos y no le gustaba la idea de otro hombre, un hombre que no quería cerca de sus hijos.

Caroline sintió como las mejillas le ardían rojas de la vergüenza, había fastidiado totalmente la entrevista, pero no iba a dejar que le ganara-. Por supuesto. Um, no, no estoy viendo a nadie.

-¿Qué hay del tipo aquel que Stefan me presentó cuando salimos para el cumpleaños de Damon? –preguntó Rebekah-. ¿Taylor?

-Tyler –corrigió Caroline mientras recordaba la cena a la que se refería Rebekah-. Ya no estamos juntos. Pero si estuviera saliendo con alguien, no lo traería aquí.

-Está bien saberlo –respondió Klaus. Estaba un poco sorprendido por su respuesta, de que no estaba saliendo con nadie. Ella era una mujer extremadamente preciosa con una personalidad extrovertida. Sabía que muchos hombres irían en rebaño detrás de ella. Se hizo una nota mental de hablar con Kol por si acababa contratándola para asegurarse de que su hermano pequeño la dejara en paz-

-Voy a ir directo al grano. Normalmente, la gente vería a un padre soltero con su propio negocio como un adicto al trabajo que deja a sus hijos con la niñera para que los crie las veinticuatro horas del día; sin embargo, ese no soy yo. Si, ayudo a mis hermanos con nuestro negocio, pero también paso tiempo criando a mis hijos igual de seriamente. Desafortunadamente, mi horario no siempre me permite hacerlo, y necesito a alguien aquí por las mañanas para llevarlos a la escuela, recogerlos después, que se ocupe de las actividades extraescolares o de vigilarlos hasta que yo sea capaz de llegar. Muchas veces, es pronto por la tarde –explicó Klaus-. Eso no quiere decir que planee tenerte cada día en punto, como he dicho, muchas tardes las tendrás para ti, como los fines de semana, etc.

Caroline meditó sus palabras mientras hablaba. Sería tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero ya lo sabía desde el principio. El Sr. Mikaelson era un padre soltero lo que significaba que no tenía el mismo apoyo que tendría normalmente una casa con dos padres. Significaría posiblemente más horas, pero también sonaba como si hiciera lo que fuera para estar con sus hijos lo más que pudiera. Y no era como si a ella no le gustara trabajar-. –Eso parece razonable.

-Habiendo explicado todo, necesito decirte sobre un componente añadido a tu trabajo que quizás no te habrás encontrado antes, pero Stefan me asegura de que puedes con ello –declaró Klaus. Todo lo que había leído y escuchado lo estaba llevando a creer que Caroline era la indicada para su familia; sin embargo, quería asegurarse de que ella se sentía igual, así que decidió exponer todas sus cartas en la mesa para asegurarse de que ella sabía lo que él necesitaba para este trabajo.

-Me tiene intrigada.

-Tus tareas adicionales para este trabajo no solo será encargarte de los niños sino de mí también.

**Pronto Caroline conocerá a Henrik y a Lexi.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Capítulo 2 Conociendo a los mellizos

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Las tareas adicionales para este trabajo no solo será encargarte de los niños sino de mí también._

-¡¿DISCULPA?! –dijo Caroline en shock y supo que su rostro debía estar mostrándolo por lo caliente que se sentía. No podía estar hablando sobre lo que ella pensaba que estaba hablando, ¿verdad? Era atractivo, pero realmente no podía creer que si la contrataba ella…. Ellos… ¿podrían?

Cuando Klaus escuchó la indignación en su voz ante su declaración, se sintió confuso por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de la interpretación que habían podido tener sus palabras. Probablemente podría haberlo dicho mejor; Klaus no pudo evitar pensar que a Kol le habría encantado la escena que había delante de él mientras Elijah lo estaría reprendiendo. Klaus no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Rebekah hablo.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir –expresó Rebekah mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada por no pensar cómo podrían interpretarse sus palabras. Los hombres eran tan inútiles-. Es que necesita que alguien lo ayude a llevar la casa además de cuidar de los niños, ¿verdad Nik?

-Si, por supuesto –admitió Klaus aunque la situación era cómica-. Te aseguro que no sería como en una de esas películas de pacotilla donde el padre seduce a la niñera ignorante.

-Bien porque le aseguro de que soy demasiado inteligente para dejarme seducir por usted –replicó Caroline antes de que pudiera controlar su enfado ante lo divertido que parecía encontrar su vergüenza. Para tranquilizarse, se centró en la pregunta que él había hecho-. ¿Exactamente que implica "llevar la casa"? ¿Tareas domésticas? ¿Cocinar?

-Un poco de todo –respondió Klaus mientras volvían a hablar del trabajo-. Tengo empleados que vienen a limpiar dos veces al mes pero aun así está el trabajo de cada día. Los niños saben que su responsabilidad es tener las cosas ordenadas pero aún hay cosas como la colada, la aspiradora. Me pasa algo parecido con la cocina. Ahora mismo, me envían platos congelados a casa, pero eso solo es a veces, así que habrá noches que necesitaré que haya comida preparada por ti si llego tarde por la noche.

-Eso parece un buen sistema para una familia atareada –comentó Caroline.

Klaus sonrió-. Me gustaría llevarme el mérito por eso, pero todo fue el trabajo de Ayanna. Solía cocinar todo el tiempo para nosotros, pero los últimos años, este arreglo ha sido lo que funcionaba mejor.

Caroline asintió-. No veo que nada de esto vaya a ser algún problema.

-Bien –respondió Klaus-. Ahora que lo tenemos todo, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

-Antes mencionaste sobre conocer a tus hijos –le recordó Caroline.

-Si, en este momento están bajo en la sala de juegos.

-Antes de conocerlos, me estaba preguntando si podrías contarme un poco sobre ellos. Cualquier cosa que creas que podría ser de ayuda para que los conozca mejor pero también cualquiera cosa por si necesitan algo especial –pidió Caroline.

-Por supuesto –Klaus estuvo de acuerdo-. Como le dije a la agencia, Lexi y Henry tienen siete años, son mellizos. Lexi es diez minutos mayor y se asegura de que todo el mundo sepa que es la hermana mayor, pero Henry no deja que le mande.

-Mucho –interrumpió Rebekah.

-Bueno, los hermanos tienen la tendencia a hacer lo que sus hermanas quieren para no tener que lidiar con los pucheros –bromeó Klaus con su hermana-. Ella es inteligente y una buena estudiante cuando se concentra. Hace un año, se unió al equipo junior de gimnasia donde va a tomar clases. Va unas cuantas veces a la semana durante un par de horas.

-Así que esta sería una de las actividades extraescolares de las que hablabas –respondió Caroline con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar notar la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de sus hijos.

-Si, en realidad esa es la principal. Henry aún no ha explorado realmente los deportes a su edad, pero eso puede pasar en los siguientes años. Es tan activo como su hermana pero son un poco diferentes cuando se habla de estudios. Henry no parece que trabaje mucho para aprender; una vez que entiende algo, lo sabe. Le encanta leer y todo lo relacionado con la ciencia, especialmente los animales –terminó de explicar Klaus mientras escuchaba un ruido que venía de la puerta-. Y a los dos les encanta escurrirse por la casa e intentar escuchar cuando se les dice que no lo hagan.

Caroline también había escuchado el ruido y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que la puerta que había estado medio cerrada se abría para revelar a los culpables. Los mellizos eran adorables, Henry parecía un poco alto para su edad, con rizos rubios oscuros, y su rostro era la imagen de su padre, mientras Lexi era más bajita y pequeña. Definitivamente tenía la constitución de una gimnasta, y se parecía a su tía con el pelo rubio pálido que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Los dos tenían sonrisas culpables en sus rostros por haber sido pillados, pero no parecían estar demasiado preocupados por la posibilidad de meterse en problemas.

-Lo siento, pero dijiste que la podíamos conocer –dijo Lexi como disculpa mientras miraba a la extraña en el cuarto.

-Cuando la tía Rebekah y yo acabemos de hablar con ella –le recordó Klaus a su hija mientras intentaba actuar como si en realidad estuviera molesto por la interrupción-. Pero ahora estáis aquí, así que ahora es un buen momento, supongo.

El rostro de los mellizos se iluminó mientras se acercaban para conocer a Caroline. Henry superaba a su hermana por unos centímetros gracias a sus largas piernas-. Hola, soy Henry y esta es mi hermana Lexi. ¿Vas a ser nuestra nueva niñera?

-Bueno, hola Henry y Lexi, soy Caroline –dijo Caroline como introducción-. Y para tu pregunta, tendremos que esperar y ver.

-Ayanna ha estado cuidando de nosotros desde que éramos bebes. Papa dijo que aún nos quiere pero que ya no puedo cuidar más de nosotros –declaró Lexi-. Dijo que éramos demasiado complicados para ella desde que se puso enferma, y que la gente mayor solo quiere sentarse y no hacer nada.

-Lexi… -advirtió Klaus.

-¡Lo dijiste! –dijo Lexi.

-Ahí te ha pillado papá –acordó Henry.

-Perdona a mis hijos Caroline, los dos atacan a la gente de esta manera muy frecuentemente. Pelean como gatos y perros a veces pero son rápidos a la hora de unirse como ahora –explicó Klaus.

-Muchos hermanos lo hacen, al menos por lo que he visto –declaró Caroline antes de volver su atención de vuelta a los niños-. ¿Probablemente no estéis muy contentos por tener una nueva niñera, verdad?

Los dos niños se encogieron un poco de hombros cuando Henry habló-. Queríamos concerté cuando papá dijo que podíamos, Lexi y yo pensamos que sería divertido tener a alguien alrededor que no nos trate como bebés pero…

-Pero también la echaréis de menos, ¿verdad? –preguntó Caroline.

Los dos mellizos asintieron con una pequeña mirada triste en sus rostros que hizo que el pecho de Caroline se encogiera un poco. Estos niños eran tan dulces como adorables-. Estoy segura de que echará de menos cuidar de vosotros chicos. Pero deberéis recordar que Ayanna querría que tuvierais a alguien que puede cuidaros muy bien desde que ella no es capaz de hacerlo, ella sabe que no puede ser esa persona.

Caroline se inclinó hacia adelante y les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y les susurró-. Os diré un pequeño secreto. Espero que yo pueda ser esa persona.

Sonrisas reemplazaron los ceños fruncidos cuando sus palabras parecieron que habían funcionado. Caroline solo esperó que pudiera cumplir la promesa y ser la niñera que necesitaban. Los acababa de conocer y ya tenían las manos envueltas en su corazón. Decidiendo cambiar a cosas más felices, Caroline sonrió cuando dijo-. Lexi, tu papá dice que eres gimnasta, yo fui una animadora cuando era joven pero solo hacia volteretas. Debes trabajar muy duro.

Lexi sonrió orgullosa-. Sí, he estado trabajando desde que era muy pequeña y el año pasado desde que fui lo suficientemente mayor me preguntaron si quería unirme al equipo junior.

-Y dijiste que si por supuesto –añadió Caroline.

-Tuve que suplicarle a papá porque tengo que practicar muchas horas pero dijo que sí. Así que empecé. El año pasado tuve un par de competiciones, pero papá y me entrenadora Pearl dijo que puedo hacerlas todas ahora desde que he estado entrenando mucho. Va a ser genial.

-Parece estupendo –respondió Caroline con una enorme sonrisa. Podía decir que la niña estaba realmente orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es muy buena, cuando no cae sobre su trasero –interrumpió Henry.

Caroline no pudo evitar echarse reír por las palabras de Henry o cuando Lexi codeó a su hermano. Sabía que estaba intentando distraer la atención de su hermana y centrarse en él-. ¿Y tu papá también me dijo que te encantan los animales?

Henry asintió entusiasmado cuando le preguntó-. ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? Apuesto a que te gustan los gatos granes.

-Son limpios, pero mis favoritos son los hipopótamos –respondió Henry.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, molan tanto. ¿Sabías que matan a más que gente que otro animal africano? –preguntó Henry.

Caroline estaba sorprendida por ese pequeño hecho, muchos niños no serían indiferentes ante algo así pero Henry actuaba como si fuera algo de casa día-. No. No lo sabía. Nunca antes he visto a un hipopótamo, pero tienen hipopótamos pequeños en el zoo. ¿Los has visto?

Klaus veía como sus hijos batallaban por la atención de Caroline. Henry le estaba contando a Caroline sobre la última vez que visitaron el zoo y como podía ir todas las veces que quería porque era miembro. Lexi también se metió en la conversación mientras le contaba a Caroline lo que le gustó cuando lo visitaron. Los dos parecían bastante cómodos con ella. Ninguno de los dos era tímido, pero normalmente no empezaban conversaciones como esa cuando hablaban con un adulto. Se imaginó que debía ser a la simpatía que parecía que Caroline irradiaba y la manera en la que los incluía en la conversación.

Rebekah notó como su hermano veía a los mellizos interactuar con Caroline un momento antes de susurrarle-. ¿Qué estás pensando, Nik?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo, hermana –declaró Klaus.

Sabiendo que no iba a tener su respuesta hasta que no le diera su opinión, Rebekah respondió-. Nunca me ha agradado ni desagradado porque nunca he pasado suficiente tiempo con ella. Sin embargo, creo que a los niños les gusta, y estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de Stefan de que lo haría bien. Pero…

-¿Si?

Rebekah vaciló; no estaba segura de que como explicarle a su hermano sus inquietudes. Si contrataba a Caroline, estaría viviendo en su casa, ayudándolo a criar a sus hijos y eso crearía una pequeña sensación de intimidad que podría causar problemas. No había sido ningún problemas con Ayanna; era más mayor y prácticamente de la familia. Caroline era más joven y atractiva y su hermano quisiera o no admitirlo estaba solo. Rebekah apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos, Caroline no era del tipo de Nik, era todo lo contrario a las mujeres con las que había estado involucrado Nik en el pasado. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, solo podía ver una amistad-. Nada. Creo que sería una buena elección.


	4. Capítulo 3 Impresiones

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Elijah entró tranquilamente en la oficina de su hermano, para no interrumpir la conversación que estaba teniendo Niklaus con uno de sus empleados, Maddox. En su lugar, se tomó su tiempo para mirar alrededor del cuarto de trabajo de su hermano para ver su reciente trabajo. Con Niklaus a cargo del departamento de arte, rara vez Elijah veía sus proyectos hasta que estuvieran completos, pero siempre había encontrado interesante ver como su hermano tomaba algo que había sido descuidado y lo convertía en algo precioso.

Klaus terminó la discusión con Maddox antes de que le permitiera marcharse y acercarse a Elijah. Mientras que no era inaudito, normalmente Elijah no aparecida por esa parte del edificio. Decía que era el territorio de Klaus y que además estaba bajo su control; Kol lo decía porque Elijah no quería preocuparse de que la pintura o los productos químicos mancharan sus trajes y zapatos-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, hermano?

-Solo viene a hablar contigo sobre asuntos familiares –explicó Elijah mientras se acercaba al escritorio de su hermano-. Katherine me recordó esta mañana que entrevistaste a una posible niñera ayer. Rebekah también lo mencionó cuando la vi.

-¿Así que pensaste que podrías pasarte por aquí y ver si he decidido contratarla? –preguntó Klaus mientras señalaba el expediente de su escritorio. Era una copia del informe que le había dado Caroline así como otras cosas que la agencia le había enviado lo que incluía en la parte de atrás unos cheques y una fotografía.

-¿Lo has hecho? –preguntó Elijah mirando el expediente y su contenido. Cuando Niklaus sacudió la cabeza, continuó-. ¿Por qué no? Rebekah dijo tenía todas las cualidades que estabas buscando y lo más importante es que a Henrik y a Alexandria les gusta.

-Tiene razón; a los dos les gusta, hablaron de ella toda la noche –declaró Klaus recordando cómo no había sido capaz de decir ni una palabra en la mayor parte de la cena mientras ellos hablaban felizmente sobre la joven mujer que acababan de conocer. Más tarde esa noche, cuando acostaba a Lexi en la cama, su hija le había susurrado en la oreja mientras lo abrazaba y le daba las buenas noches que esperaba que dejara que Caroline los cuidara-. Solo quiero pensarlo. Tomar las consideraciones necesarias y no tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Al decir las últimas palabras, Klaus escuchó a Elijah reírse entre dientes-. Lo siento, Niklaus solo estoy recordando aquellos tiempos en los que tomadas todas las decisiones de manera precipitada.

-Ya no puedo permitirme ese lujo nunca más, al menos no cuando os concierne –respondió Klaus. No podía dejar que hicieran daño a sus hijos por decisiones precipitadas, no otra vez.

-Lo entiendo, de verdad –explicó Elijah pensando en sus propios hijos-. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que es atractiva, ¿verdad?

-Cuidado Elijah; a tu mujer no le gustaría estar escuchando que llamas hermosa a otra mujer –se burló Klaus. Toda la familia Mikaelson sabía de sus temperamentos y a pesar de que era su cuñada, hizo justicia al nombre Mikaelson, especialmente cuando tenía que ver con Elijah-. Katherine es del tipo celosa.

-Es algo de lo que estoy al corriente –declaró Elijah-. No he llamado hermosa a la señorita Forbes, lo has hecho tú. ¿Es eso lo que causa tu indecisión?

-Creo que me has confundido con nuestro hermano pequeño. No soy Kol; puedo controlarme cerca de una chica bonita –dijo Klaus mientras sonreía satisfecho a su hermano quien reía entre dientes a la vez que pensaban en su mujeriego hermano.

-¿Así que admites que te atrae? –preguntó Elijah.

-Admito que es una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa –confesó Klaus-. Y si, esa ha sido una de las consideraciones, pero no estoy preocupado por eso. Quiero lo mejor para Lexi y Henry.

-Y parece que lo has hecho –interrumpió Elijah-. Respóndeme Niklaus; ¿hay algo, por pequeño que sea que hayas encontrado en su expediente o durante la entrevista con ella que cause que tus instintos te digan que esa mujer no es la mejor persona para cuidar de mi sobrina y de mi sobrino?

-No –admitió Klaus verazmente. A pesar de sus reservas, ninguna de ellas estaba basada en algo negativo, así que no había encontrado nada negativo contra Caroline. No tenía ningún antecedente penal, ni siquiera una muta por exceso de velocidad y ninguna falta o error de sus antiguos jefes. En su lugar, todas las familias para las que había trabajado le daban recomendaciones.

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

**TOHFMIY**

Caroline entró rápidamente en el café y vio a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas esperándola. Normalmente Caroline era la primera en llegar por lo que vio en alivio en sus ojos cuando la vieron, probablemente las había preocupado-. Lo siento llego tarde. Estaba hablando con mi papá y Steven y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No hay ningún problema Care –dijo Elena mientras se acerba a su amiga y la abrazaba-. Acabamos de llegar. ¿Todo bien con ellos?

-Todo bien, papá solo quería saber cómo había ido mi última entrevista así que él y Steven llamaron por Skype esta mañana –les aseguró Caroline mientras se sentaba. Elena y Bonnie ya habían ordenado sus bebidas así que la cogió rápidamente y tomó un largo trago. El tiempo fuera era frio, pero estaba sedienta.

-¿De todas formas como fue la entrevista? Ayer por la noche no pude preguntarte, estabas dormida en el sofá cuando volví –preguntó Bonnie después de pedir su comida a la camarera.

-Lo siento, estaba exhausta. Entre preparar la entrevista y luego el estrés de esta, no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos –dijo Caroline como disculpa. Había estado viviendo con Bonnie temporalmente desde que se había mudado de casa de los Fell hasta que encontrara una nueva familia.

Caroline había pasado casi una hora hablando con Lexi y Henry sobre todo tipos de cosas, desde sus intereses hasta la escuela y sus amigos antes de que su padre hubiera interrumpido la conversación. Después de decir adiós a Caroline, se quedó otra vez con los adultos. El señor Mikaelson había habado sobre algunos detalles con ella además de alguna que otra pregunta. Le fio que sin importar su decisión, pronto se pondría en contacto con ella para hacer saber los resultados Rebekah saliera. Fue difícil leer sus pensamientos considerando especialmente la manera en la que reaccionado groseramente algunas de las preguntas sobre su vida personal. Sin embargo, aun mantuvo la esperanza de que su experiencia y el tiempo con sus hijos prevalecieran.

-La entrevista fue bien, incluso muy bien. Bueno, la mayor parte –declaró Caroline antes de empezar a darles detalles sobre la entrevista. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que se puso en ridículo, las chicas jadearon.

-¡Oh Caroline, no lo hiciste! –exclamó Elena con un leve deje de risa en su voz.

-Lo hice. ¡Y fue peor! –respondió Caroline mientras les contaba su reacción cuando le dijo la parte en la que su trabajo consistía en "ocuparse" de él. Se quedaron en shock como estuvo ella hasta que les explicó y empezaron a reírse-. Chicas, no es gracioso. Me avergoncé totalmente.

-Caroline, has estado viendo demasiadas películas donde el chico seduce a la niñera –dijo Bonnie causando que Caroline lanzara una servilleta en su dirección.

-Dejando a un lado la broma, ¿crees que es el trabajo que quieres? –preguntó Elena mientras intentar mantener la compostura.

-Será diferente si, pero todos los trabajos los son –respondió Carolline.

-Siempre has trabajado en una casa con dos padres y has estado muy ocupada; ahora cuidarás de niños y de la casa. Eso no deja mucho tiempo para la vida social –declaró Elena antes de llegar a ese tema que sabía que Caroline a lo mejor no querría hablar-. Después de lo que pasó con Tyler…

-Tyler no pudo soportar que no hiciera lo que él quería. Podía ser niñera o profesora y el tiempo que le dedicaba nunca hubiera sido suficiente para él. Y este trabajo, y las responsabilidades que vienen con él, es todo lo que quiero para mantener la casa en orden mientras los niños están en la escuela. No espera que esté cocinando y limpiando para que todo esté listo en punto –explicó Caroline-. El señor Mikaelson parecía un buen hombre que está intentando llevar un negocio mientras cría a sus hijos. No quiere sentarse y pagar a alguien para que lo haga por él. Estaba muy envuelto en sus vidas. Solo necesita una pequeña ayuda para cuidarlos y a alguien para que lleva las cosas al día.

-No me tomes a mal Care, pero paree que necesita una mujer –comento Bonnie mientras probaba la comida que le acababa de traer la camarera-. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está la mujer?

-No estoy segura pero de acuerdo con el expediente, están divorciados y tiene la custodia completa.

-¿Así que está soltero? –preguntó Elena.

Caroline se encogió de hombros-. No lo sé, no salió el tema.

-Quizá quieras saberlo. Quiero decir, si el chico no está casado significa que podría estar saliendo con alguien lo que quiere decir que quizá espera que cuides de los niños hasta tarde o puede estar con alguien lo que significa que quiere que te quedes cuidando de ellos toda la noche –le dijo Elena.

-No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso –exclamó Caroline-. Quiero decir, no puedo ni imaginarme que pueda tener una mujer.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Elena y ella y Bonnie notaron como las mejillas de Caroline se sonrojaban inmediatamente.

-Está bueno, ¿verdad? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Quizás –dijo Caroline bajando la mirada y empezó a mirar su comida intensamente.

-He conocido a Rebekah recordáis, sé que es hermosa, así que dudo que a su hermano le tocará algún gen feo –declaró Elena-. Así que suéltalo.

-Es hermoso. Tiene el pelo rubio oscuro y rizado, hoyuelos y unos ojos azules intensos. Y el acento es tan… -balbuceó Caroline durante un minuto antes de ponerse seria-. Pero nada de eso importa porque si consigo el trabajo será mi jefe.

-Un jefe con el que vivirás –le recordó Bonnie-. Creo que eso hace que importe mucho.

-Solo es atracción física, no es como si hubiera algo más. Puedo ignorarlo, ¿no habéis hecho eso nunca? –preguntó Caroline-. ¿Como cuando piensas que un chicho que sale con tu amiga es mono, o como cuando crees que está bueno un compañero de trabajo que está casado? Solo es atracción que dejas de lado. Soy una profesional y no querría arriesgar mi trabajo ni mi carrera.

La declaración de Caroline puso fin a la discusión mientras cambiaban a otros temas y continuaban comiendo su almuerzo. Elena habló de ella y de Damon mientras Bonnie hablaba de su trabajo. Estaban acabando su comida cuando el teléfono de Caroline sonó. El número era desconocido, pero Caroline sabía que podía ser del trabajo. Se alejó de la mesa para responder, haciendo señas a sus amigas para que entendieran-. Hola, soy Caroline.

-Caroline, soy Niklaus Mikaelson.

-Hola señor Mikaelson, estaba esperando a oír de usted pronto –dijo Caroline-. Con buenas noticias, espero.

-Eso creo. Quería llamar por la oferta de trabajar para mí y para mi familia. Si acepta, podemos quedar para finalizar con los detalles antes de que se acabe la oferta –declaró Klaus.

Caroline mordió su labio antes de chillar por la excitación y la felicidad que tenía dentro de ella. Rápidamente se recompuso para responderle-. Sí, quiero decir, acepto.

-Fantástico –declaró Klaus-. ¿Qué le parece quedar mañana en mi oficina a la una en punto?

-Perfecto.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 4 El contrato

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Al día siguiente Caroline apareció delante del gran edificio que albergaba a "Originales", unos minutos antes de la una en punto. Había tomado el tren y había estado preocupada por llegar tarde pero afortunadamente se había equivocado. Odiaba llegar tarde.

Una vez que alisó su chaqueta y pasó las manos para alisar su pelo, Caroline se recompuso lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta. El vestíbulo era cálido y acogedor con tonos tierra y madera, que incluían una gran mesa de madera que Caroline pensó que sería una antigüedad. Detrás de ella había una secretaria que estaba hablando con un joven alto y moreno. Los dos la vieron entrar y centraron su atención en Caroline, los ojos del hombre la escanearon apreciándola mientras la recepcionista le daba la bienvenida-. Bienvenida a Originales, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

Caroline sonrió mientras se acercaba a la mesa-. Hola, estoy aquí porque he quedado con el Sr. Mikaelson.

-¿Con cuál de ellos? –preguntó la recepcionista sonando un poco molesta.

-Tristemente, no conmigo –dijo el hombre moreno, mientras su boca se transformaba en una sonrisa-. Está aquí para ver a Nik, Dana. ¿Caroline Forbes supongo?

Caroline asintió mientras el hombre extendía la mano a modo de saludo-. Kol Mikaelson.

-Encantada de conocerte –respondió Caroine mientras tomaba su mano firmemente.

-Oh, te aseguro que sí, cariño, el placer es todo mío –prácticamente ronroneó Kol antes de mirar a la recepcionista-. No te preocupes Dana; la llevaré a la oficina de Nik.

Dana parecía incomoda ante su declaración pero Caroline sabía que probablemente no se atrevía a negarle algo a alguno de los dueños. Caroline solo le sonrió, antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los pasillos con Kol. Él continúo estudiándola, más que nada el pecho si era honesta, pero intentó ignorarlo observando los diversos cuartos por los que pasaban. Los primeros cuartos eran galerías.

-Debo decir que cuando Nik me dijo que había encontrado una nueva niñera, nunca me habría imaginado a alguien tan hermosa.

Caroline tuvo que evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante eso-. ¿Estabas esperando a alguien como Mary Poppins, quizás?

Kol se echó a reír por la pregunta-. Eres una pequeña guerrera, puedo…

-Kol –interrumpió una profunda voz. Caroline miró por encima del hombro de Kol y vio a Niklaus Mikaelson de pie en el marco de la puerta. Estaba vestido de oficina con unos pantalones de traje, una camisa azul, pero sin corbata y las mangas estaban enrolladas como si hubiera estado trabajando en algo. Su pelo estaba ligeramente más despeinado que la vez anterior en la que se vieron, debía haber pasado la mano por él recientemente, pero su principal atención era la mirada amenazadora que le estaba lanzando a su hermano. No estaba contento de ver a Kol.

-¡Nik! –saludó Kol-. Solo le estaba enseñando a la encantadora Srta. Forbes tu oficina. No me dijiste lo atractiva que era.

-Si recuerdo bien, te dije que estaba fuera de límites, Kol. No necesito que estés molestando a mis empleados –Klaus le frunció el ceño a su hermano. Dana lo había llamado en el momento en el que Kol se llevaba a Caroline, sabía que querría saber que estaba pasando. Se fue de su oficina inmediatamente hacia su hermano. Sabía que Kol nunca seguiría las reglas pero había esperado que quizás lo escuchara al menos por una vez. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

-No puedes culparme por intentarlo; después de todo técnicamente aun no es tu empleada –dijo Kol a la vez que sonreía y levantaba las manos rindiéndose. Se dio la vuelta para centrar su atención en Caroline y tomó su mano-. Caroline, te dejo en manos de Nik pero espero volver a verte pronto.

Kol se movió para acercar los labios a la mano de ella pero Caroline la apartó rápidamente, lo que causó su risa-. Está bien cariño, se captar una indirecta.

Caroline vio cómo se dio la vuelta y se iba por uno de los pasillos antes de darse la vuelta hacia Niklaus. Él parecía muy irritado y estaba contenta de que su irritación no fuera por ella.

-Te pido disculpas por mi hermano, nació sin ningún rastro de modestia –confesó Klaus mientras la dirigía hacia su oficina-. Pero te aseguro que es completamente inofensivo.

-Está bien Sr. Mikaelson –declaró Caroline. Podía decir que Kol solo estaba flirteando con ella. Normalmente le habría molestado pero ahora que su puesto de empleada estaba asegurado, tenía que admitir que la haría sentir más cómoda la próxima vez que estuviera cerca de Kol.

Klaus se detuvo y se giró hacia ella de repente, causando que Caroline casi se estampara con él. Así que estaban a separados por unos centímetros, ella estaba tan cerca que podía ver los pequeños detalles de los collares que atisbaban por los botones de su camisa desabrochada, el color de la cual parecía que hacia destacar incluso más el color de sus ojos. Él sonrió cuando dijo-. Caroline, si vas a trabajar para mí y vas a vivir en mi casa, creo que deberíamos ser menos formales. Por favor llámame Klaus.

-Um… no lo sé. Quiero decir va a ser mi jefe –respondió Caroline mientras lamía sus labios ausentemente. Ahora se estaba sintiendo desconcertada otra vez. Primero por la familiaridad con lo que insistía en que lo llamara por su nombre y ahora por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Exactamente –replicó Klaus tranquilamente, sus ojos enfocados en sus labios mientras su lengua salía a acariciarle los labios. Era consciente de lo cerca que estaban y como parecía hacerla sentir incómoda. Tenía que admitir que la sensación de ella lo estaba desconcertando así que se alejó unos pasos mientras terminaba con su argumento-. Cuando un miembro de mi personal me llama Sr. Mikaelson, me haces sentir como si fuera mi padre y es algo que no quiero.

Caroline estaba concentrada en su explicación pero se rindió-. Está bien. Entonces será Klaus.

-Bien –respondió Klaus con una sonrisa antes de seguir hacia su oficina-. Sin embargo aparte de la desafortunada interrupción de Kol, esto me recuerda que debería advertirte sobre mi familia. Somos todos muy cercanos y con esta cercanía viene la… indiscreción. Tienen la tendencia de aparecer por mi casa sin avisar para visitar a Henry y a Lexi. Esto pasará más durante las siguientes semanas más que nada por la curiosidad por ti. Espero que no te incomoden.

-No, no lo creo. Disfruto estar rodeada de familias. Es una de las partes por las que me convertí en niñera –admitió Caoline mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta en lo que parecía una oficina y un estudio también. Había pinturas por todas pares así como también varios instrumentos de arte-. Wow.

Klaus levantó las cejas sorprendido por la mirada de asombro de Caroline por su lugar de trabajo. Los ojos de ella revolotearon por las varias pinturas que había por todas partes y él pudo ver la admiración en ellos-. ¿Te gusta el arte?

Caroline se encogió de hombros-. Um no, no exactamente. Tomé unas cuantas clases de historia del arte en la universidad. Me encanta ver el arte aunque no puedo ni dibujar una línea recta aunque sea para salvar mi vida –dijo Caroline con una carcajada-. Hago algún pequeño intento con la fotografía. Me gusta la idea de capturar las memorias para siempre.

Klaus asintió entendiéndolo, tomó muchas fotografías e los mellizos así como dibujos de ellos con bastante frecuencia como una manera para conversar las memorias de ellos para que las tuvieran cuando crecieran. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más alguien se unió a ellos-. Caroline, esta es mi asistente Mindy. Será tu contacto aquí en relación a mi horario o cualquier cosa si no puedes localizarme.

Caroline extendió el brazo y sacudió la mano de la morena-. Encantada de conocerte Mindy.

-Encantada de conocerte también Caroline –saludó Mindy antes de mirar a Klaus-. Sé que dijiste que no estabas disponible para las siguientes horas pero quería recordarte que con el envío de esta mañana, te saltaste el almuerzo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Sí, estaría bien cielo –acordó Klaus antes de volver a mirar a Caroline-. ¿Querrías unirte conmigo? Podemos discutir los detalles mientras comemos.

Caroline empezó a rechazar antes de darse cuenta de que estaba un poco hambrienta. Había desayunado tarde, así que se había olvidado de tomar algo para almorzar-. Si, gracias.

Una vez que pidieron la comida, Klaus dirigió a Caroline hacia una gran mesa que había limpiado para la reunión-. Tenía dos copias del contracto redactado, la mayoría lo revisamos el otro día pero siento que sería mejor que lo repasaramos otra vez.

Caroline asintió-. Antes de hacerlo, tengo un par de preguntas que se me ocurrieron después de vernos pero que sentí que eran un poco personales para hacerlas por teléfono.

-¿Si?

-La primera es que quería preguntarte cual es la situación entre tu exmujer y tú. Sé que estás divorciado y que tienes la custodia pero no hay nada mencionada sobre visitas o algún mero detalle –preguntó Caroline.

-Eso es porque no hay ninguno. No tiene ningún derecho legal sobre ellos –respondió Klaus.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que intenté ver a los niños a pesar de ello? Preguntó Caroline-. Solo quiero asegurarme de que no hay problemas de seguridad, por si pasa.

-Tatia, mi exmujer no ha tenido contacto con mis hijos desde que eran pequeños –explicó Klaus mientras intentaba mantener alejado el enfado de su voz que siempre aparecía cuando estaba hablando sobre Tatia.

-Debe ser uro para Lexi y Henry. Y para ti –confesó Caroline antes de darse cuenta-. Lo siento.

-Está bien, ha sido duro para ellos pero ellos no recuerdan así que es más fácil –declaró Klaus mientras ignoraba la referencia hacia él-. Con esto ya resuelto, ¿Cuál era la otra pregunta que tenías para mí?

Caroline podía decir que él quería dejar el tema así que ella también cambió de pregunta-. Sobre tu actual vida personal, me estaba peguntando si actualmente tienes una relación y si es así, si parte de mis tareas incluirán vigilar a los niños hasta tarde o la posibilidad de estar toda la noche. No tengo ningún problema con hacerlo pero me gustaría saberlo con antelación.

La pregunta tomó a Klaus con la guardia baja. Era una pregunta corriente pero no una que ni siquiera había considerado y debería haber pensado que el tema de su vida personal parecería-. Habrá veces que este toda la noche por trabajo pero no tengo ninguna relación.

-¿Qué hay de cuando tengas alguna cita, entonces? ¿Cuál ha sido la práctica para eso en el pasado con la niñera? –preguntó Caroline.

-No hay nada –respondió Klaus-. Y no tengo citas.

Caroline se quedó anonada por si respuesta y otra vez las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlos-. ¿Por qué demonios no?

Su estallido pareció divertir a Klaus, causando que sonriera y Caroline intentó recomponerse-. Es solo que eres un chico atractivo y exitoso. Lo siento; a veces el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca no siempre funciona.

-No te disculpes; es una cualidad extraña que alguien hable tan abiertamente –respondió Klaus honestamente. Lo había dejado parado pero a la vez lo encontró refrescante-. Ahora para responder a tu pregunta, hay varias razones. Los dos más importantes son Lexi y Henry. Divido mi tiempo entre mi trabajo aquí y ellos, no quiero perder el tiempo que tengo con ellos. Dudo que haya muchas mujeres por ahí que entiendan eso, ninguno que haya encontrado.

Si Caroline pensó que Klaus Mikaelson era un ben hombre y un buen padre antes, su opinión sobre él se había duplicado ante su declaración. Nunca habría pensado que un chico sacrificaría sus propias necesidades completamente para asegurarse de poder dar a sus hijos todo su tiempo. Ella sabía de muchas mujeres que lo encontrarían increíblemente atractiva, ella incluida. Sin embargo aunque era noble, Caroline se sintió un poco triste por él también, debía sentirse solo a veces. Antes de poder pensar en algo más, Mindy volvió con una bolsa de comida y se sentaron.

-Ahora si he respondido a todas tus preguntas, sigamos adelante –instruyó Klaus mientras intentaba alejar la conversación de ese tema.

Las siguientes horas, estuvieron discutiendo todos los detalles de su contrato. Hicieron una lista de todas sus tareas mientras hablaban, y Klaus declaró que Ayanna estaría también las primeras dos semanas para ayudarla con los niños y con la transición así como también para enseñar a Caroline las idas y venidas de todo. Al final, Caroline sabría que tendría que hacer y se convertiría en la niñera principal.

Caroline estaba muy agradecida por su oferta, su salario era más alto que su trabajo anterior a pesar de las tareas extras. La mayor parte restante de su oferta era estándar como una habitación y una tarjeta. Tenía su propia habitación suite con baño, podía oscilar libremente por el resto de la casa excepto la habitación principal y la oficina de Klaus por supuesto, y cualquier cosa que quisiera respecto a la compra seria parte de su viaje semana para comprar para Klaus y los niños. Ella bromeó con él con que quizás debería volver a pensar la parte del arreglo cuando viera lo mucho que gastaba en café y chocolate pero él solo se echó a reír y admitió que el también bebía bastante café.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a la parte del pago de las vacaciones, Caroline se sintió un poco confuso-. Está bien, esto que estoy leyendo debe ser un error. ¿Dice que tengo la semana de Navidad libre con opción a una segunda semana si lo deseó?

-Sí, cerramos la oficina y la tienda durante dos semanas en Navidad para que nosotros y nuestros empleados puedan pasar tiempo con nuestras familias. La primera semana estamos aquí en la ciudad y la segunda, toda mi familia vamos de vacaciones juntos. Ayanna a veces nos acompañaba para ayudarnos con los mellizos así como con mis sobrinas y sobrinos pero otros años no podía. Quería darte la misma opción; tus gastos serian pagados por supuesto igual que tu salario.

-Oh, está bien –respondió Caroline asombrada. Nunca se había ido de vacaciones con sus jefes antes aunque sabía de niñeras que lo había hecho-. Um… ¿A dónde soléis ir?

-Escogemos diferentes destinos cada año pero en el pasado hemos estado en Londres, Madrid, Maui, Fiji. Este año nos quedaremos cerca e casas porque mi cuñada Katherine está embarazada; mi hermano no quiere que se agote mucho en el viaje hasta Barbados –aclaró Klaus-. La elección es completamente tuya.

-¿Tengo que decidirlo ahora? –preguntó Caroline pensando en lo contenta que estaba por tener su pasaporte a día. Nunca antes había viajado a ningún sitio, unas cuantas visitas a la costa cuando era niña, un viaje con sus mejores amigas a Nueva York y pequeños viajes cerca de Nueva Inglaterra cuando se trasladaron a Boston. La idea de viajar con los Mikaelson era un poco abrumadora.

-Por supuesto que no, aún tenemos unos cuantos meses –le aseguró Klaus antes de concluir con todo, Caroline era oficialmente la nueva empleada de Klaus.


	6. Capítulo 5 Día de traslado

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Era el día del traslado para Caroline. Había estado bajo la tutela de Ayanna durante dos semanas, y mañana lunes, era el primer día que Caroline estaría sola con los niños. Había disfrutado de la experiencia de la mujer mayor; Ayanna era muy atenta y cálida. Juntas llevaban a los niños al colegio y después volvían a casa donde le explicaba a Caroline las tareas que debía hacer a medida que pasaba el día. A Caroline le encantaba escuchar las pequeñas historias de la familia que Ayanna compartía con ella. Caroline ahora sabía que Kol y Rebekah no eran los únicos hermanos, Klaus tenía también dos hermanos mayores así como uno pequeño que había muerto cuando era un adolescente. Ayanna nunca habló de la exmujer de Klaus, Tatia.

Caroline podía ver que la mujer se preocupaba por la familia, pero también se dio cuenta de las veces en las que el cansancio y el dolor se hacían presentes en el rostro de Ayanna, rápidamente intentaba enmascararlo lo mejor que podía sin parecer invasiva ni entrometida. Ayanna parecía entender eso y para el último día que trabajaban juntas, Ayanna le dijo a Caroline que estaba muy tranquila sabiendo que la familia tenía a Caroline para cuidar de ellos. Caroline no podía pensar en otra muestra de respeto que no fuera esa.

Caroline junto con Bonnie, Elena y Damon llegaron a la entrada de la casa de los Mikaelson y aparcaron el todoterreno de Elena. Desde que Caroline había estado viviendo con las familias con las que trabajaba durante años, no tenía muchas cosas, básicamente era ropa y cosas que las cajas llenaban el maletero del coche. Nada que las chicas no pudieran manejar, pero Elena pensó que sería buena idea llevar también a Damon para ayudar con las cosas pesadas.

-Uau, Caroline. Este lugar es precioso –exclamó Bonnie mientras salían del coche.

-¿Verdad? –coincidió Caroline-. Y hay muchos lugares en las proximidades, el supermercado y un parque muy frecuentados. Ayanna y yo los llevamos ahí la semana pasada, tengo la sensación de que iremos mucho por ahí.

-¿Quieres empezar a sacar las cajas ahora, rubita? –preguntó Damon.

-Esperemos, quiero ver la habitación y ver como quiero colocar las cosas –le dijo Caroline-. Por lo que recuerdo, voy a querer reorganizarlo.

-¿Cuándo se fue la otra niñera? –preguntó Bonnie mientras se acercaban a las escaleras.

-La semana pasado, por eso no tuve la oportunidad de estar en la habitación –respondió Caroline antes de llegar a la puerta y tocar. Tenía una llave, pero pensó que sería educado anunciar su llegada. Sin embargo, no fue necesario porque antes de dar el primer toque en la puerta, pudo escuchar la conmoción desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de que se abriera. En el otro lado estaban Henry y Lexi ansiosos, esperándola con grandes sonrisas en sus caras.

-¡Caroline! ¡Por fin! Pensábamos que nunca llegarías –dijo Henry mientras se apresuraba a abrazarla, casi tirándola al suelo.

-¡Papá! ¡Caroline está aquí! –gritó Lexi, aunque no era necesario considerando que en ese momento Klaus bajaba por las escaleras.

-Puedo verlo cielo. Por qué no os apartáis para que ella y sus amigos puedan entrar también.

Los mellizos hicieron lo que su padre les dijo y se apartaron para dejar pasar a los recién llegados, sin embargo Caroline estaba concentrada en Klaus. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris de manga larga, y lo que parecían un par de pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Era la primera vez que lo veía vestido de manera informal. Muchas noches cuando lo veía al volver del trabajo, lo había visto vestido de manera similar al día que ella fue a su oficina. Se veía muy bien.

Caroline se dio cuenta de que Klaus la estaba mirando y se sonrojó-. Um, estos son mis amigos. Bonnie y Elena, y el novio de Elena…

-Damon –terminó de decir Klaus y asintió hacia el otro hombre-. Ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

-Es cierto, Stefan –dijo Caroline-. Este es Klaus Mikaelson y sus hijos, Lexi y Henry.

-Bueno, es placer conoceros, señoritas –dijo Klaus educadamente, sonriendo a cada una. Los niños miraron a las chicas con recelo pero aun así saludaron educadamente.

-Solo han venido a ayudarme con mis cosas y para ver dónde voy a vivir –explicó Caroline. No estaba segura de sí le importaría tener a tres extraños en su casa. Probablemente debería habérselo preguntado, pero no había pensado en ello.

-No hay ningún problema –le aseguró Klaus antes de que los mellizos tomaran las manos de Caroline y empezaran a tirar de ella para que subiera las escaleras hasta su habitación con los amigos de Caroline siguiéndolos.

-Vamos Caroline, vamos a tu habitación –urgió Lexi.

-Sí, puede que haya cambiado un poco desde que la viste la última vez –antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Henry recibió un golpe en el brazo de su hermana-. ¿Qué? He dicho puede. No he dicho que lo haya hecho.

Bonnie y Elena se echaron a reír por los dos niños-. Que graciosos son.

Caroline se echó a reír de acuerdo con ellas. Dejó que la dirigieran hasta la segunda planta donde podía ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. En ella había un cartel de bienvenida que decía "Bienvenida a casa Caroline". Sintió como su sonrisa crecía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Chicos, esto es muy bonito.

-Henry y yo lo hicimos –dijo Lexi.

-Mira, dibujé una cebra –explicó Henry-. Lexi hizo las letras.

-Bueno, gracias –dijo Caroline mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para verlo, pero los mellizos tenían otras ideas. En su lugar, ellos abrieron la puerta y Caroline se quedó con la boca abierta. La habitación parecía completamente diferente. Cuando vivía Ayanna, las paredes estaban pintadas de verde oscuro y estaba llena de muebles de madera oscuros incluyendo estanterías de libros por todas partes. Hacía que la habitación parecía oscura y sombría pero ahora no se parecía en nada.

Habían vuelto a pintar la habitación, por lo que ahora era de un color amarillo pálido y todos los muebles de madera oscuros habían sido cambiados por una gran cama para una reina con un cabezal blanco, a juego con la mesita de noche, un pequeño tocador blanco, y una cómoda con una televisión de pantalla plana encima. Las cortinas iban a juego con el amarillo y el azul del edredón recogido, dejaban entrar mucha luz pero eran lo suficientemente gruesas como para bloquear la luz si quería.

-Papá lo hizo después de que Ayanna se fuera; hizo que el tío Kol viniera a ayudarlo –explicó Lexi.

-Es perfecto –dijo Caroline justo antes de que Damon y Klaus se unieran a ellos. Le sonrió a Klaus en agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada. Quería agradecérselo después-. La habitación está justo como la quiero, Damon, podemos empezar a traer las cajas y las cosas ahora.

Damon le puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver por donde haba venido, murmurando por lo bajo sobre sus tendencias de control neuróticas mientras Bonnie y Elena lo seguían. Caroline hizo el ademán de seguirlos pero Klaus la detuvo-. Um, sé que oficialmente hoy es tu noche libre, pero nos estábamos preguntando si ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-¿Cenar?

-Los niños querían prepararte la cena, para darte la bienvenida –explicó Klaus con una sonrisa-. Estaban bastante entusiasmados de que vinieras.

-Me he dado cuenta –Caroline se echó a reír-. Claro. Una cena estaría muy bien.

Klaus asintió antes de seguirla para ayudarla a ellas y a sus amigas con sus cosas. No les llevó mucho tiempo descargar todas las cajas. Una vez que acabaron, Klaus apartó a los niños para dejar a Caroline y a sus amigos espacio para desempaquetar las cajas en la habitación de Caroline.

-Care, no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que estaba bueno –comentó Bonnie una vez que la puerta se cerró y esperó el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que no las escuchaban.

-Bonnie –siseó Caroline mientras miraba a Damon. Pensaba en él como en un amigo y era un buen novio para Elena, pero el hombre no podía guardar un secreto por nada del mundo. No necesitaba que llegara a Stefan –y después a Rebekah- el que Klaus estaba bueno.

-Oh, vamos, rubita, solo estamos las chicas aquí –comentó Damon mientras sonreía ligeramente, dejó la revista y prestó toda su atención a la conversación-. Sé que los hombres con niños siempre son atractivos para las señoritas.

-Es mi jefe, y no voy a tener esta conversación –dijo Caroline con una voz que dejaba claro que ya había acabado de hablar.

Bonnie y Elena ayudaron a Caroline a desempaquetar y organizarlo todo mientras Damon se estiraba en su nueva cama y ojeaba las revistas, haciendo comentarios sobre los artículos hasta que volvió loco a las chicas y Elena pensó que lo mejor fuera sacarlo de ahí.

Caroline pasó las siguientes horas acabando de dar los últimos retoques en su nueva habitación. Su armario no era enorme pero si lo suficientemente grande para poder ser capaz de colocar toda su ropa y sus zapatos en él y el resto de la habitación estaba empezando a ser de ella. Vio como estaba empezando a anochecer y como si el olor a comida por la casa fuera alguna indicación, Caroline sabía que la cena estaría pronto así que se metió en la ducha. Se vistió con ropa limpia y se recogió en el pelo.

Una vez terminó, Caroline fue en busca del resto de habitantes de la casa. Encontró a Klaus en la cocina, preparado lo que parecía una ensalada, pero los niños no estaban a la vista-. ¿Pensé que dijiste que Henry y Lexi estaban cocinando?

Klaus se dio la vuelta centrando su atención en ella y sonrió-. Si, bueno pensaron que cocinar era una buena idea, los primeros cinco minutos. Una vez que no hubo nada más que cortar, me abandonaron.

-Deberías haberme ido a buscar –dijo Caroline.

-Está bien, se cómo moverme por la cocina –le aseguró Klaus-. Toma asiento, tengo que acabar esto antes de avisar a los niños.

Caroline se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado de la mesa de la cocina delante de donde estaba Klaus-. Um, no te lo dije antes, pero gracias. Por mi habitación, es preciosa.

Klaus apartó la mirada de lo que hacía y le sonrió-. De nada. Esperaba que te gustara. Ayanna la tenía muy oscura, podía imaginarme que no estarías muy cómoda. Es tu casa y deberías tener aquello que te hace sentir como si estuvieras en ella.

Caroline vio como Klaus se movía por la cocina acabando de preparar la ensalada mientras cogida varios frascos del estante de la cocina. Aun llevaba puesta la camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros pero ya no llevaba los zapatos e iba descalzo. Parecía estar muy relajado. Ella podía ver que él de verdad sentía lo que decía sobre la familia-. ¿Quién te enseñó a cocina? ¿Tu madre?

-No, mi padre nunca lo hubiera permitido –Klaus se rio más para él que para Caroline-. Yo solo aprendí lo básico, no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo la comida rápida.

-Se lo que quieres decir, mi madre trabajaba muchas horas y yo solo vivía de pizza, cenas congeladas y guisos –coincidió Caroline.

-¿Así que, quien te enseñó a cocinar? –preguntó Klaus. Caroline había cocinado unas cuantas veces las dos semanas anteriores para mostrarles que sabía cocinar.

-Um… la pareja de mi padre –respondió Caroline. Cuando Klaus la miró confundido, ella se explicó-. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando era yo era una adolescente después de que la dejara por un hombre.

-Oh –respondió Klaus, no había esperado para nada la historia de la familia de Caroline. No mucha gente seria tan abierta, pero podía ver que Caroline estaba cómoda con la dinámica de su familia y no le importaba quien la supiera.

-Como dije, mi madre trabajaba mucho. Así que le pedí a Steven que me enseñará en mis visitas de los fines de semana, y aprendí enseguida. Pero limpiarlo despues es un asco. Odio hacer la comida –declaró Caroline.

-Esta noche, también me encargaré de eso –Klaus se echó a reír-. Ahora, la cena ya está lista. Voy a buscar a los niños para que se laven las manos, ¿no te importa volver a tu habitación? Creo que querían que esto fuera una sorpresa y enviaré a uno de ellos a buscarte.

-Claro –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación. Su primera noche en su nueva casa estaba siendo perfecta.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Caroline pronto conocerá a más miembros de la familia.**

**Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo pronto y aprovecho para decir que sé que hay algunas de las traducciones o adaptaciones os gustan más que otras pero llevo un orden a la hora de subir los capítulos porque no quiero centrarme en una sola historia , pero tened paciencia porque voy a intentar subirlos más seguidos.**


	7. Capítulo 6 Las cuñadas

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Unos días después, Caroline estaba en la cocina cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta principal. Estaba sola en la casa de los Mikaelson, Lexi y Henry estaban en el colegio y Klaus estaba en el trabajo por lo que se dirigió a abrir la puerta. No estaba esperando ninguna visita ni ninguna entrega así que utilizo la mirilla para ver quién era. La vista estaba distorsionada pero podía ver a dos mujeres; una castaña y una pelirroja con un niño pequeño. Abrió la puerta y sonrió-. Hola, ¿puedo ayudaros?

La castaña le sonrió-. Debes ser Caroline.

Caroline se sintió un poco incómoda ante esa declaración. La mujer le era vagamente familiar pero no entendía porque hasta que la mujer pelirroja hizo las presentaciones-. Soy Sage y esta es Katherine. Somos las cuñadas de Niklaus.

La comprensión la golpeó, había visto sus caras en un par de fotografías que estaban colgadas por la casa, y Caroline abrió los ojos-. Por supuesto. Entrad, entrad, por favor.

Las mujeres entraron después de que Caroline se apartará y abriera más la puerta. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y les sonrió. Cuando lo hizo notó que el niño pequeño la miraba con ojos curiosos. Se agachó y le saludó-. Hola. Soy Caroline; tú debes ser Daniel.

El pequeño asintió lentamente y siguió mirándola-. Henry y Lexi me han hablado de ti, ahora mismo están en el colegio. Se pondrán tristes por no haber estado aquí.

Daniel le sonrió tímidamente antes de enterrar la cara en la pierna de su madre. Caroline solo le sonrió otra vez antes de ponerse en pie y mirar a Sage y Katherine-. Klaus no está aquí; está trabajando.

-Lo sabemos –respondió Katherine. Solo queríamos venir y… presentarnos al nuevo miembro de la casa de Nik.

-Oh, bien, encantada de conoceros. ¿Alguna de las dos querría una taza de café o de té? –preguntó la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Se estaba sintiendo un poco cohibida en ese momento. Caroline no había estado esperando compañía; afortunadamente no habían aparecido una hora antes cuando estaba asquerosa y sudada después de trabajar. Ahora estaba vestida con un par de pantalones vaqueros y una blusa de manga larga y el pelo recogido en un moño así que se sentía mucho mejor.

-Café para mí –respondió Sage antes de señalar a la castaña-. Té descafeinado para la embarazada de aquí.

Katherine rodó los ojos mientras sentaba a Daniel en la mesa con un libro y unas cuantas cosas para entretenerlo-. Una taza de café no me hará daño.

-Quizás no, no voy a enfrentarme a la ira de Elijah si descubre que lo tomaste y yo estaba para detenerte –replicó Sage con una sonrisa.

Caroline apartó la mirada de la cafetera y miró a Katherine, mientras se metía en la conversión-. Klaus mencionó que una de sus cuñadas estaba embarazada. Enhorabuena.

-Gracias –aceptó Katherine con una gran sonrisa que no podía borrarse de su cara cada vez que salía el tema de su embarazo-. Mi marido está siendo un poco controlador, aunque no sé porque me sorprendo; todos en su familia son un poco sobreprotectores. Nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

Caroline no estaba segura de porqué, pero podía jurar que lo que la otra mujer le estaba diciendo era más una amenaza que una simple declaración. Se mantuvo ocupada preparando el café y algo de té para Katherine-. ¿Quiere algo Daniel? Puedo darle algo de leche o zumo.

-Daniel cariño, ¿tienes sed? –le preguntó Katherine a su hijo que asintió-. Zumo por favor.

Caroline rápidamente sacó un pequeño vaso con zumo para Daniel mientras lo hacía, Sage se dio cuenta de los varios libros y papeles que estaban por toda la encimera de la cocina-. Caroline, espero que no estuviéramos interrumpiendo nada. Parece que estabas en mitad de algo.

La rubia vio donde estaban los ojos de Sage-. Oh, no es nada. Solo estaba mirando algunas recetas y preparando un viaje al mercado para mañana.

-Bueno, parece que Nik ha encontrado la perfecta ama de casa –declaró Katherine mientras se acercaba a Sage-. ¿No es bonito?

Algo en el tono de Katherine hizo que Caroline enfureciera-. Es parte del trabajo para el que me contrató el señor Mikaelson.

-Oh, ¿así que ahora es el señor Mikaelson? Cuando llegamos aquí lo estabas llamando Klaus –dijo Katherine-. Muy amigable con tu jefe, ¿no?

-Insistió en que lo llamara Klaus –explicó Caroline-. Es su casa y el me contrató, así que hago lo que me pide.

-Estoy segura –dijo Katherine con una sonrisa ladina-. Estoy segura de que serias voluntaria para cualquier cosa que te pidiera.

-Katherine –Sage la advirtió. Debería haber sabido que Katherine vendría con algo cuando sugirió ir a conocer a Caroline. Mientras entendía hacia donde iba su cuñada, Niklaus no estaría contento.

-No me gusta lo que estás insinuando.

-¿Y que podría ser? –preguntó Katherine con su dulce e inocente voz. La estaba poniendo a prueba, intentando ver si era una mojigata o podría defenderse. Bueno, la castaña estaba a punto de descubrir quien era Caroline Forbes-. Klaus me contrató para que cuidara de Henry y Lexi, y también para hacer algunas tareas de la casa. Ese es mi trabajo y lo único que haré. No importa si está soltero o no, me tomó muy enserio muy trabajo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron. Katherine pareció considerar las palabras de la rubia mientras Caroline pensó en lo que había insinuado. Sabía que la gente de fuera vería la situación como algo lascivo pero no esperaba que la familia de Klaus también lo hiciera. La subestimaban, no los conocía, en realidad a Klaus tampoco, pero después de la discusión durante la entrevista y la reacción que tuvo ante su excesiva reacción, no pensó que volvería a acordarse. Caroline se equivocó. Iban a recordárselo, pero no hizo que lamentara su decisión ni un poco.

Katherine vio la determinación en los ojos de la niñera y sonrió-. Bien, me alegro de escuchar eso.

Caroline estaba confundida por su reacción. Esperó a que la otra mujer discutiera más o hiciera algo-. ¿Ya está?

-¿Qué más estabas esperando? –preguntó Katherine mientras daba un sorbo de su te.

-No… no lo sé –admitió Caroline mientras miraba a Sage y a Katherine-. ¿Más pelea?

Katherine levantó uno de sus dedos con la manicura perfectamente hecha hacia sus labios antes de hablar-. Como has dicho, Nik te contrató. A pesar de cómo te he tratado, confío de verdad en su juicio. Y me gusta pensar que soy buena juzgando a la gente y tú has pasado mi prueba. Si hubieras aceptado este trabajo por las razones que he insinuado, habrías estado muy tímida y tartamudeando mientras intentabas actuar ofendida. Pero no lo hiciste.

Se acercó un poco antes de continuar-. No estaba exagerando antes cuando dije que éramos protectores con la familia. Los hermanos especialmente, pero ya descubrirás que soy tan mala cuando se refiere a Elijah y Daniel, por supuesto, pero también con Nik y los mellizos. Verás su madre era mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana? –repitió Caroline sorprendida.

-Mi hermana gemela. Los gemelos abundan en mi familia –respondió Katherine-. Dime Caroline, ¿qué te han contado sobre Tatia?

-Nada –respondió Caroline-. Bueno, casi nada. Ayanna me contó brevemente la historia de la familia, pero nada sobre ella. Klaus la mencionó brevemente cuando estábamos negociando mi contrato, declaró que no tenía ningún derecho legal sobre ellos, y que no los había visto desde que eran pequeños.

-Eso es un eufemismo, aun llevaban pañales- respondió Katherine.

Caroline sintió como si su boca golpeara el suelo con la confesión de Katherine. ¿La madre de Henry y Lexi los había dejado cuando eran unos bebés? ¿Qué tipo de madre podría hacerle eso a sus hijos, a los que había llevado en su cuerpo? Entendía la hostilidad de Klaus cuando sacó el tema de su ex mujer-. Debe hacer las cosas difíciles para la relación con tu hermana.

Katherine se acercó a Daniel y lo besó en la cabeza suavemente antes de mirar a Caroline-. Ya no tengo ninguna relación con mi hermana. Cuando abandonó a sus hijos y a su marido, también me abandonó a mí. Así que, tomé mi decisión; si Tatia volvía, escogería a Elijah y a su familia. No hemos vuelto a escuchar algo de ella desde que se fue, así que sabe cuál es mi decisión.

-¿Alguno de vosotros la ha buscado?

-No, ¿por qué lo haríamos? Nos abandonó –respondió Katherine.

-Solo pensé que Klaus…

-¿Qué Klaus la buscaría? No, no lo hizo. Nunca me explicó exactamente porque, la verdad. Nunca pregunté. Nik es un chico difícil de explicar pero hay dos cosas que lo definen, lealtad y familia. Tatia lo decepcionó en las dos cosas –explicó la castaña-. Así que puedes entender mi desconfianza hacia ti desde el inicio.

-¿Pero ahora confías en mí? –preguntó Caroline.

-No, pero me gustas y eso es un paso en la dirección correcta –admitió Katherine con una sonrisa-. Así que cuéntame, ¿cómo te estás adaptando?

Sintiéndose como si hubiera sido golpeada por un látigo al cambiar de tema, Caroline tartamudeó una respuesta. Sage y Katherine se quedaron una hora más, hablaron de varios temas relacionados con los trabajos anteriores de Caroline, pero la información que le habían contado siempre estuvo en su mente.

**Hacedme saber que os ha parecido.**


	8. Capítulo 7 La luna de miel ha terminado

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Klaus entró en la casa y se sorprendió cuando se encontró con silencio. No podía recordar un momento en el que hubiera ocurrido eso a menos que fuera tarde y los mellizos estuvieran en la cama. Sin embargo era casi la hora del almuerzo del sábado, así que ese no era el caso. A sus hijos les encantaba dormir casi todos los fines de semanas, pero no hasta el mediodía.

Hoy había sido una de esas mañanas de sábado en las que el negocio lo requería. En ocasiones, tenía clientes o eventos que ocurrían los fines de semana donde no podía organizarlos para el horario de trabajo de normal. No le gustaba dejar a Lexi y a Henry, pero tuvo que explicárselo a principios de semana como también le contó a Caroline que la necesitaba. Por suerte, estuvo de acuerdo con ello y no tenía planes que tuviera que reprogramar. Estaba contento de haberles contado lo de su horario desde el principio a los niños, pero no estaban particularmente contentos aunque les aseguró que terminaría pronto.

Había pasado un mes desde que Caroline se había mudado y las cosas iban muy bien. Trajo una energía diferente a la casa y a los habitantes de la que traía Ayanna. Ni mejor ni peor, solo diferente, y encontró el cambio bastante bien. Eso hacía que la tranquilidad de la casa fuera aun más extraña para él.

Por un momento Klaus se preguntó si Ccroline se los había llevado a dar un paseo cuando escuchó como se abría la puerta del sótano y la mujer en la que estaba pensando apareció con una cesta de colada en las manos. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta de manga larga, además de llevar el pelo recogido. Se había dado cuenta durante ese mes de que siempre parecía llevar el pelo recogido cuando estaba con los niños. Los ojos de ella lo encontraron y él se dio cuenta de la falta de la radiante sonrisa con la que siempre le daba la bienvenida y a la que se había acostumbrado a ver cuando llegaba a casa-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, la luna de miel ha terminado oficialmente –anunció Caroline.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Klaus un poco confundido.

-Ya sabes, ¿el periodo al principio de una relación cuando todo es perfecto y nada malo puede suceder? Bien, nos llevó un mes, pero el nuestro ha terminado –explicó Caroline mientras dejaba la cesta con la ropa limpia en el primer escalón y miraba a Klaus-. Los niños están enfadados conmigo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Klaus. No se podía imaginar que había hecho para que Henry y Lexi se enfadaran con ella. De acuerdo con ellos, era perfecto y no podía equivocarse. En realidad era bastante irritante, mientras sus hijos nunca habían sido muy difíciles, aun eran niños y a veces no se comportaban bien o no escuchaban. Sin embargo, parecía que su actitud no se extendió hacia Caroline en ese aspecto. Cuando les dijo que se tenían que lavar las manos o cepillar los dientes, corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño en lugar de asegurar que ya lo habían hecho; o si dejaban sus cosas tiradas Caroline les recordaba que tenían que guardarlas, lo hicieron sin discutir mientras que si hubiera sido él, se habrían peleado por quien debía hacerlo. Aun tenía que preguntarle a Caroline cual era su secreto, pero parecía que el hechizo se había roto.

-Después de que los levantara esta mañana y desayunaran, los hice vestirse antes de ponernos a trabajar. Henry terminó sus deberes ayer mientras estaban en el gimnasio viendo a Lexi, pero ella aun tenía algunos deberes así que la senté para que los hiciera mientras Henry empezó con su habitación. Los dos empezaron a quejarse y a hacer pucheros sobre no hacer nada los sábados por la mañana –explicó Caroline-. Si no los hubiera separado, se habrían aliado para ir en mí contra.

Klaus sonrió un poco ante su frustración-. Bueno, amor, no puedes esperar que estén felices con ella. Muchos sábados, nos quedamos con el pijama y vemos dibujos animados mientras desayunamos. Es su hora de relajarse y ser solo niños

-Lo sé, pero… espera ¿acabas de llamarme "amor"?

-No lo sé, ¿lo hice? –preguntó Klaus mientras repetía sus palabras en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, le había llamado amor. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho, era una forma natural de dirigirse a sus amigos y familiares-. Lo hice. Lo sient si te incomodó, normalmente llamo a las mujeres de mi alrededor amor o encanto. Podrías decir que es una cosa de Ingleses.

-No, no me incomodó. Solo que no me lo esperaba, aunque podrías decir que debería haberlo esperado –declaró Caroline. Lo había escuchado referirse a Mindy como encanto antes en su oficina y a otra gente cuando hablaba por teléfono, pero escucharlo usar ese sobrenombre con ella fue extraño. Y no de una forma mala, la hizo sentir que él estaba cómodo con ella cerca como ella lo estaba con él.

-Intentaré no volver a hacerlo.

-No, está bien. De verdad –le aseguró Caroline. Podría ser bastante inapropiado para algunas personas que su jefe les llamara "amor", pero no era como si fuera un extraño, era la cultura que tenía. Había escuchado a Rebekah hacer los mismo un par de veces pensó-. Es tu casa, deberías ser capaz de hablar como quisieras.

Klaus asintió-. Um, ¿qué ibas a decir? Antes sobre por que los niños estaban haciendo las tareas…

-Cierto –dijo Caroline intentando volver a su argumento antes de que se distrajera-. Me he dado cuenta de que normalmente los niños limpian su habitación y hacen los deberes los domingos por la tarde, pero eso es en un fin de semana normal.

-Ese es el horario normal –declaró Klaus-. A los niños y a mí nos gusta.

-Lo entiendo, pero tú tenías que trabajar esta mañana, lo que significa que perdiste tiempo para estar con ellos. Solo pensé que si hacían sus cosas ahora, mientras tú estabas fuera, podrías pasar más tiempo con ellos mañana –explicó Caroline-. Un poco como para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Klaus tenía toda la intención de ponerse del lado de sus hijos en esta discusión con Caroline. Después de todo, él era el que había empezado con ese pequeño ritual de los sábados empezando con la perezosa mañana pero después de la explicación de Caroline, cualquier pequeño argumento desapareció. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para asegurarse de que pasaba tiempo con los mellizos-. Gracias.

-Si, bueno, sé lo mucho que aprecias tu tiempo con ellos –Caroline apartó los ojos de su cara. No esperaba la intensidad de su mirada.

-Y estoy seguro de que no te dieron la oportunidad de explicar por qué les estabas haciendo hacer todo eso, ¿verdad?

-No, no mucho. Los niños de siete años no razonan cuando están enfadados –dijo Caroline con una sonrisa.

-Hablaré con ellos –le aseguró Klaus.

-No, está bien. Tienen que descubrir ellos solos que aunque piensen que soy divertida, aun sigo siendo el adulto que manda y que a veces voy a hacer cosas que no les gusten. Y aun así tienen que hacerlas. Deberían estar acabando –declaró Caroline antes de dirigirse a la cocina-. Preparé el almuerzo cuando dijiste que vendrías sobre la hora de comer. Nada especial, solo sopa y unos sándwiches.

-Está bien, gracias –dijo Klaus agradecido, había pensado en pedir algo para comer o mirar lo que había en el congelador. Vio como ella sacaba cuencos, platos y cubiertos-. ¿Comerás con nosotros?

-No, gracias. Ahora que estás en casa, voy a dejar la colada limpia arriba, me cambiaré y saldré. Es noche de chicas con Bonnie y Elena. Va ser una cosa de toda la noche, así que no estaré en casa hasta mañana –explicó Caroline mientras terminaba de arreglar las cosas que necesitaban para el almuerzo-. ¿Estarás bien? Porque si no, voy a…

-Si, pasa una buena noche Caroline. Diviértete con tus amigas.

-Adiós Klaus.


	9. Capítulo 8 Calabazas&Halloween

_**La historia no me pertnece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

En la cocina de los Mikaelson era como si hubiera explotado algo. Habían periódicos esparcidos por toda la mesa con montones de restos de calabaza, unas cuantas semillas de calabaza, hermosas hojas coloreadas, restos de manzanas de caramelo y palomitas esparcidas. Pero Caroline pensó que el estropicio valió la pena después de ver las sonrisas en los rostros de los niños durante toda la tarde.

Era el día antes de Halloween así que Caroline había decidido llevar a los niños a que tallaran calabazas. Sin embargo, no solo fue un simple viaje al supermercado; no, fueron hasta el Festival de Otoño. Pasaron horas jugando antes de volver a casa y empezar con las calabazas que habían adquirido. Ahora solo necesitaba limpiar la cocina antes de que su padre volviera a casa.

-¡Papi! Ya estás en casa –chilló Lexi antes de lanzarse a los brazos de su padre mientras entraba en la cocina.

"_Maldita sea. Ha vuelto más pronto a casa"_, pensó Caroline mientras sonreía dándole la bienvenida hasta que vio como fruncía el ceño-. Hey, siento el desorden. Ahora iba a empezar a limpiar.

Los ojos de Klaus echaron una ojeada a la matanza que cubría su cocina mientras levantaba a su hija en brazos. Cuando llegó a casa, escuchó ruido en la cocina, y fue en busca de los niños. No se sorprendió de verlos ocupados con algunas actividades, pero se sintió desilusionado al ver lo que habían estado haciendo. Habían algunas calabazas en la mesa y algunas cosas repartidas por ahí. Pero no fue el desorden lo que le molestó-. ¿Habéis estado tallando calabazas?

-Papá, deberías ver todo lo que salió de la mía –dijo Henry entusiasmado desde su sitio en la mesa-. Había mucho, Caroline dijo que era porque había elegido la calabaza más grande que pude encontrar. Estaba caliente, blanda y babosa. Muy asqueroso, pero muy alucinante.

-No, solo era muy asqueroso. Yo solo saqué un poco, Caroline me ayudó a sacar el resto. Como tú, papi –exclamó Lexi desde su lugar en la cadera de su padre antes de mover los dedos delante de la cara de su padre. Klaus se dio cuenta de que los tenía pintados de varios colores-. Y mira, dibujamos en las ventanas también.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Klaus perplejo.

-Pintamos en las ventanas de la tienda –declaró Henry.

-Estuvo bien. Algunas de las tiendas que habían en el festival estaban muy involucrados con el tema de Halloween donde tenían cinta adhesiva en las ventanas para que los niños o quienquiera pudiera dibujar cosas de Halloween, tenían rotuladores para que los utilizaran. Aun quedaban unos cuantos sitios vacíos así que dejé que los niños pintaran en ellos. Um, tomé unas fotos de los dibujos ya que no nos los pudimos llevar –explicó Caroline. Podía ver que Klaus aun tenía el ceño fruncido, y si no estaba equivocada había un poco de enfado en sus ojos. ¿No podía estar realmente enfado por el lío de la cocina o los niños, no? Se dio la vuelta para empezar a recoger la cocina.

-¿Podemos colgarlas? –preguntó Lexi-. Quiero tenerlas colgadas como tú, papi.

-Claro Lexi, podemos colgarlas –respondió Klaus con una sonrisa.

-Pero primero, ¿podemos acabar de tallar nuestras calabazas? –preguntó Lexi.

-¿Calabazas? –repitió Klaus. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba preguntando por las calabazas, ¿no las habían tallado ya? Sabía que era tonto estar enfadado, era una pequeña tontería. Pero aun así dolía el pensar que se había perdido algo que hacían cada año.

-Sí, las calabazas –le dijo Henry a su padre como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-¿Pensaba que ya las habíais tallado? –preguntó Klaus.

-No, las tallamos contigo. Lo hacemos cada año –Lexi se removió entre los brazos de su padre para dirigirse a su sitio al lado de su hermano-. Hemos estado dibujando la forma en las que las queremos. ¿Podemos tallarlas?

-Por favoooor… -los dos lo miraron con ojos suplicantes y con las manos juntas delante de ellos como si estuvieran suplicando. Klaus les sonrió antes de asentir-. Dadme un minuto para hablar con Caroline.

Los mellizos dieron un grito de alegría antes de volver su atención a sus dibujos. Justo en ese momento el temporizador del horno sonó. Se dio cuenta de que Caroline levantó la mirada cuando lo hizo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el horno-. Las semillas de calabazas ya se han acabado de asar.

-¿Has asado las semillas? –preguntó Klaus.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué las iba a tirar? –preguntó Caroline frunciendo el ceño confundida mientras lo miraba. La distracción le causó que chocará el brazo con la repisa ardiendo, quemándose y casi dejando caer la bandeja-. ¡Ouch!

Klaus vio lo que había sucedido y corrió para ayudarla. Cogió un trapo antes de cogerle la bandeja y dejarla encima de la encimera. Una vez lo hizo, se dio la vuelta hacia Caroline para verla sosteniéndose el brazo y justo debajo una horrible marca roja en la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo-. Henry, ve a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Está bien, está solo un poco rojo –dijo Caroline mientras Henry salía corriendo del cuarto.

-Te saldrá una ampolla –interrumpió Klaus antes de colocarle la mano en la espalda baja y guiarla hasta el fregadero. Abrió el agua fría, pero se aseguró de que la presión no fuera demasiado fuerte para no causarle dolor. Llevó la mano hasta su codo dirigiéndolo hacia el agua-. Ponlo debajo del agua. Te quitará el ardor. Entonces pondremos algo de pomada antes de que empeore.

Henry volvió con el botiquín y se lo dio a su padre antes de mirar el brazo de Caroline-. ¡Diablos!

-Henry –le regañó Klaus. Sabía que el chico estaba tan interesado en la herida como si fuera algo de la clase ciencias, pero ahora no era el momento de que mirara a Caroline como si estuviera viendo Discovery Channel.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Henry sin apartar la mirada-. ¿Va estar bien?

-Estaré bien, cariño. Tu padre me va a curar muy rápido. Gracias por traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios –le aseguró Caroline. La miró durante un minuto como si no estuviera seguro de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad o no antes de decidir que sí que lo estaba y volver con Lexi a la mesa.

-Gracias –dijo Klaus intentando expresar su gratitud. Ella lo miró extrañada antes de que él se explicará-. Por esperarme. Estaba enfadado cuando pensé que me había perdido nuestra tradición con las calabazas.

Caroline levantó la mirada y vio que el ceño fruncido y el enfado en sus ojos había desparecido. Hizo que su corazón palpitará al pensar que él se había molestado por la posbilidad de perderse el pasar un rato con sus hijos-. Es de todo lo que hablaban Lexi y Henry desde que les dije a donde iríamos. Pensé que sería más fácil si nosotros hacíamos la parte sucia. Además, me hubieran vuelto loca si hubieran estado solo mirando las calabazas mientras esperábamos.

-Y gracias otra vez –manifestó Klaus mientras abría el botiquín y empezó a rebuscar para encontrar una pomada para la quemadura. Una vez que lo hizo, le alejó el brazo del agua y lo colocó en la encimera. La pequeña marca roja se había oscurecido considerablemente y empezó a aparecer una ampolla. Mientras miraba la herida, se dio cuenta del pequeño tatuaje justo debajo de la quemadura. Recordó verlo hacía un rato al ver la quemadura pero no le había prestado mucha atención, toda su atención se había centrado en su herida. Era un pájaro, una paloma cuyo contorno era azul, casi desapercibido. De hecho, no recordaba verlo hasta ese día. Parecía muy… Caroline.

Caroline observó a Klaus mientras le untaba la pomada en la quemadura. La piel de su brazo estaba caliente, y no estaba completamente segura de que estaba así solo por la quemadura. Él le colocó un gran vendaje sobre el área para que estuviera cubierta. Tan pronto como lo hizo ella apartó el brazo-. Katherine quería recordame que mañana por la noche la cena será antes, para que de está manera tengáis tiempo suficiente para comer antes de llevar a los niños a pedir truco o trato.

-¿Llamó a casa? –preguntó Klaus. Utilizó una toalla de papel para limpiar la pomada de sus dedos antes de sacar su teléfono para asegurarse de no tener ninguna llamada perdida de su cuñada.

-No, estuvo con nosotros. Quedamos con ella y Daniel además de Sage y sus hijos en el festival al que fuimos. Me llamaron esta mañana para saber si estábamos interesados en ir –le aclaró Caroline. Desde la primera vez que conoció a Katherine y Sage, se habían vuelto más sociables, no amigas pero estaba en ello-. Los niños se habían vestido con sus disfraces, era parte del festival pero me aseguré de que lo tuvieran preparado. Sus cubos están con los disfraces. Espero que os lo paséis bien.

Klaus asintió-. ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Harás algo mañana?

-Bonnie, Damon, Elena y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de Halloween de un amigo de Damon. Vamos a disfrazarnos y a divertirnos –respondió Caroline mientras se levantaba y empezaba a limpiar la cocina.

Klaus sonrió-. ¿Tienes un disfraz?

-Sí, siempre me disfrazo.

-A los niños les encantará verlo.

-Um, no. Me voy a disfrazar en casa de Bonnie –dijo Caroline un poco inquieta-. No es exactamente para niños.

-Oh –respondió Klaus entendiéndolo mientras en su mente se barajaban las distintas opciones de disfraces que había visto cuando llevó a los niños de compras. Había estado deambulando por la tienda mientras decidían de que querían disfrazare y había visto el puesto de los disfraces de adultos y en que consistían los de las mujeres. No pudo evitar pensar cual de ellos había escogido Caroline. Algunos de los que había visto aparecieron en su cabeza, uno de Caperucita Roja que podría hacer que cualquier hombre quisiera ser el Gran Lobo feroz que la perseguiría y uno de vampiresa, un disfraz seductor que haría que cualquiera expusiera su cuello desnudo-. Cierto.

-Quiero decir, no es que sea nada de lencería –explicó Caroline, susurrando la última parte. No quería que su jefe pensara que era una puta. Su disfraz no era nada revelador, pero no creía que debería llevarlo puesto delante de los niños, era para llevarlo en la fiesta.

-No tienes porque explicarte. Puedes llevar lo que quieras, es tu elección. Se qué Rebekah ha llevado algunas cosas en el pasado que nos hizo que no la déjaramos salir de casa, a veces ni siquiera era Halloween –Klaus hizo una mueca al recordar algunas de las discusiones con sus hermanos en lo que respecta al vestuario de Rebekah y Kol no ayudaba mucho con algunos de sus comentarios.

-Es un poco ajustado y se ve algo de piel –expresó Caroline mientras él acercaba el cubo de la basura y la ayudaba a limpiar la encimera-. Y la fiesta probablemente acabará tarde así que me quedaré en casa de Bonnie. De esta manera no despertaré a nadie cuando vuelva.

-No tienes porque, ya sabes. Quiero decir está también es tu casa, puedes salir y entrar cuando quieras. Me aseguraré de que los niños no te molesten –anunció Klaus. Caroline lo había convertido en hábito, los fines de semana que tenía libres se quedaba en el apartamento de su amiga Bonnie. Podía entenderla, era difícil vivir en el mismo lugar en el que trabajaba pero no quería que ella sintiera que tenía que irse.

Caroline solo sonrió y asintió mientras continuaban limpiando el lío de la cocina.


	10. Capítulo 9 Encuentros nocturnos

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Era tarde, la casa estaba oscura y tranquila. Le había llevado a Klaus bastante tiempo conseguir que los mellizos se fueran a dormir después de su excitante truco o trato y del subidón de azúcar de todas las golosinas que habían conseguido. Por suerte, una vez que estuvieron en sus camas solo les llevó un par de minutos quedarse dormidos.

Su padre, sin embargo, estaba aun bien despierto y decidió tomar ventaja de su soledad. Después de cambiarse y ponerse algo más cómodo se dirigió a su estudio para empezar con una nueva obra de arte. Pintar siempre había sido su escape, especialmente en sus tiempos más oscuros, pero ahora era diferente. Solía utilizar la pintura para aliviar el estrés de su vida, para despejar su mente.

Un par de horas después, hizo un progreso significativo en su última pintura y decidió que necesitaba tomar un descanso. Klaus se limpió las manos y salió de su estudio bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina para tomar algo de beber. Caminó con confianza por la oscura casa, había vivido en esa casa durante los últimos cinco años, la conocía como la palma de su mano, y se fue moviendo solo con las luces que provenían de la calle. Aunque, para su sorpresa, al girar chocó contra un cuerpo suave.

Klaus escuchó la voz de una mujer antes de sentir un golpe en sus piernas haciendo que cayera. Mientras caía hacia atrás alargó el brazo en un intentó de detener la caía. Sin embargo, solo encontró el cuerpo contra el que chocó haciendo que cayera encima de él. Aterrizaron en el suelo, Klaus sobre su espalda y la otra persona encima de él. Sintió que un pelo rizado acariciaba su cara y sabía quien había sido su atacante-. ¿Caroline?

-¿Klaus? –respondió sonando sorprendida-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿No debería estar haciéndote yo esa pregunta? –replicó Klaus mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la escasa luz y vio que su cara estaba más cerca de la suya de lo que había pensado, solo unos centímetros. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

La combinación del cuerpo de Caroline presionado contra el suyo y el hecho de que parecía que su camiseta se había subido hasta el pecho creaba demasiada tentación e hizo que Klaus no pudiera evitar bajar la mirada desde su cara hasta su expuesto escote. La parte superior de su pecho estaba expuesta a la tenue luz del cuarto y la cremosa y blanca piel parecía estar resplandeciendo. Para empeorar las cosas, sus piernas se habían entrelazado con las de él en la caída, provocando que uno de sus muslos descansara entre los suyos, justo donde cierta parte de su anatomía también se estaba dando cuenta de su proximidad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido compañía en su cama y de repente el tener a una hermosa mujer encima de él le estaba recordando cuanto tiempo había pasado de ello.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Caroline-. No pensaba que alguien estaría levantado.

La ironía de su elección de palabras no pasó desapercibida para Klaus. Los pantalones de chándal que llevaba puestos eran estrechos y no podría esconder la reacción de su cuerpo al verla-. Solo iba a la cocina a por algo de agua, algo de agua fría.

Caroline frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la voz de Klaus, parecía… Apagada. Como si estuviera tenso, y no sabía si era por la oscuridad del cuarto o qué, pero parecía como si sus ojos azules se hubieran oscurecido. Podía jurar que la estaba mirando con deseo. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, y el aire a su alrededor de repente se volvió muy caliente. Era como si la hubieran moldeado a la medida de Klaus, podía sentir cada músculo del cuerpo de Klaus debajo de ella, no había ningún espacio entre ellos. Caroline tenía que admitir que se sentía sorprendentemente bien antes de recordar que era su jefe el que estaba debajo de ella, por lo que rápidamente se sentó-. Lo siento. No quería…

-Está bien, Caroline, de verdad –rápidamente Klaus llevó las manos hasta las caderas de Caroline para intentar ayudarla a levantarse además de mantenerla alejada para que no descubriera lo que le había provocado el que estuviera encima de él. Una vez que no estuvo encima de Kaus, éste se sentó y se levantó para intentar esconder el problema entre sus piernas-. Estaba oscuro, y debería considerarme afortunado de que solo me hayas tirado al suelo.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, Caroline no pudo evitar echarse reír por su comentario. Rápidamente se acercó a la pared y encendió las luces. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse la vuelta para ayudarlo pero vio que ya se había levantado y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la cocina. Lo siguió rápidamente y entró justo en el momento en el que abrió la nevera para sacar una botella de agua-. ¿Querías algo?

-Sí, agua, gracias –contestó Caroline. Klaus cerró la puerta antes de coger una segunda botella y acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, Caroline se dio cuenta por primera vez que parecía estar vestido para irse a dormir con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Los oscuros pantalones colgaban sobre sus caderas mientras que la camiseta se ajustaba a su musculado pecho. Su piel tenía un color saludable y Caroline se sorprendió al ver como la tinta de un tatuaje asomaba por debajo de la camiseta en su lado izquierdo del pecho. No podía verlo todo pero no creía que fuera apropiado preguntar. También se dio cuenta de que parecía estar cubierto de pequeñas manchas que parecían de pintura. También tenía un poco en las manos y en la cara.

-¿Es que la fiesta acabó siendo un fracaso? –preguntó Klaus mientras le tendía la botella de agua antes de apoyarse contra la encimera. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos la escanearon, fijándose en su disfraz, el día anterior había tenía curiosidad por saberlo. No era ni un vampiro ni Caperucita Roja, pensaba que era una bruja considerando que llevaba un sombrero negro puntiagudo, pero nunca había visto a una bruja vestida así en las películas. Caroline llevaba un corsé morada ajustado con un lazo negro que le levantaba el pecho, y una falda corta negra que simulaba unas telas de araña. La falda era tan corta que hubiera estado enseñando sus largas piernas si no fuera por las botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Definitivamente era una bruja malvada.

-No, la fiesta estuvo bien. Todos nos lo pasamos bien, eso es por lo que volví a casa –respondió Caroline. Klaus arqueó una ceja cuestionándola, por lo que ella se explicó-. Bonnie se encontró con un antiguo novio y empezar a hablar. Decidí volver a casa para que tuviera algo de privacidad para… Ponerse al día.

-Ah –Klaus sonrió al entenderlo-. Así que querías asegurarte de que tenía un trato en Halloween.

-Algo así –dijo Caroline apoyándose en la encimera-. ¿Y cómo fue el truco o trato?

Klaus sonrió-. Estuvo bien. Los niños estuvieron bien y lo disfrutaron.

-Deben estar exhaustos, si no los habría despertado con todo el ruido que hicimos antes –dijo Caroline antes de darse cuenta de como había sonado eso. Miró a Klaus y pudo ver que por su sonrisa había captado el doble sentido-. Quiero decir, cuando me sorprendiste.

-Sí, por supuesto –coincidió Klaus, intentado no echarse a reír cuando vio como se sonrojaba antes de mirar hacia el suelo y que el pelo le tapará la cara, bloqueándole la vista. Klaus recordó como antes su pelo le había acariciado la cara y le hizo darse cuenta de algo-. Llevas el pelo suelto.

Caroline lo miró con curiosidad mientras levantaba las manos e intentaba alisar sus rizos-. Sí, y está hecho un lío.

-No es por eso por lo que lo he dicho. Es solo que, no creo que te haya visto con el pelo suelto ni una vez desde que viniste a vivir aquí –explicó Klaus. Era cierto, no podía recordar el verla ni una sola vez con el pelo suelto desde que estaba ahí. Aunque no la viera cada vez que salía de casa, vivía con ella y parecía extraño.

-Siempre llevo el pelo recogido cuando estoy trabajando. Elena siempre bromea diciendo que es un signo de que estoy en el trabajo, como si fuera mi uniforme o algo –explicó Caroline mientras intentaba apartar el lío de rizos de su cara-. Empecé hace años cuando iba de voluntaria a la guardería de mi iglesia y los bebés siempre intentaban cogerlo. Era mucho más fácil y mi pelo estaba alejado de mi cara.

-Parece buena idea, una que Bekah podría tener en consideración cuando el nuevo bebé nazca. Ama a todos sus sobrinos y sobrinas, pero no le gusta que le hagan cosas en el pelo –bromeó Klaus mientras le daba otro sorbo a su botella y veía a Caroline con su pelo. Podía entender la razón de su elección de peinado, pero tenía que admitir que lo prefería suelto. Recordó como sintió el pasar las manos por su pelo antes, era suave y sedoso. Klaus se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, obviamente le había dicho algo y salió de su trance-. ¿Puedes repetir eso, querida?

-Te pregunté que has estado haciendo levantado desde que los niños se fueron a dormir. Pareces estar cubierto de pintura.

-Eso es porque he estado pintando, arriba en mi estudio.

Caroline abrió los ojos. En todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con él, no sabía que las habilidades artísticas de Klaus se habían extendido además de la restauración. Claro que los mellizos habían mencionado cosas sobre su padre y la pintura antes, pero siempre había asumido que se referían a su trabajo en "Originales"-. No me había dado cuenta de que habías hecho eso.

-¿Qué pensabas que hacía en mi estudio? –preguntó Klaus.

-No sabía que era un estudio. Dijiste que era tu lugar de trabajo, eso podía significar muchas cosas, como una oficina –explicó Caroline antes de darse cuenta de algo-. Así que todas las pinturas y las obras de arte de la casa, ¿son tuyas?

Klaus asintó antes de que Caroline comentara-. Son preciosas. Los dibujos de los mellizos, debería haberme dado cuenta de que no eran de un artista contratado.

-He estado dibujándolos desde que nacieron, si colgara cada dibujo, podríamos empapelar la casa entera un par de veces –dijo Klaus con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en los millones de dibujos que había hecho de Lexi y Henry durante todos estos años. Había sido difícil selecccionar cada dibujo que había hecho de los niños, era como si estuviera deshaciéndose de recuerdos, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que solo podía guardar los mejores dibujos o las obras finales o acabaría viviendo como un acumulador de objetos con el riesgo de quemar papeles.

-¿Desde cuando has estado haciendo tus propias obras?

Klaus se encogió de hombros-. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre dibujaba en cualquier trozo de papel que encontrara. Cuando estaba en secundaria, tuve un profesor que se dio cuenta de mi trabajo y me alentó a seguir con ello.

Caroline sonrió y lo señaló con la mano-. ¿No te enseñaron en el colegio a que no debes vestirte con tus pinturas? ¿O te perdiste esa clase?

Klaus bajó la mirada, vio a que se refería y se acercó hasta el fregadero y empezó a lavarse las manos y los brazos-. Intenté limpiarme todo lo que pude antes de salir del estudio.

Caroline vio como se limpiaba en el fregadero, los músculos de sus brazos se contraían y se flexionaban levemente mientras se lavaba. Cuando terminó, se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa-. ¿Mejor?

-Sí, excepto… Te olvidaste un poco en tu cara. Aquí –respondió Caroline mientras se acercaba a él. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, extendió la mano y recorrió con su pulgar su sien quitando la pintura. En el momento en el que su pulgar tocó su cara, Caroline sintió una corriente eléctrica. Y la forma en la que los ojos de Klaus la miraban le decía que no era la única que lo había sentido. Caroline apartó rápidamente la mano y se alejó-. ¿Sabes? Creo que es la hora de irse a dormir. Quiero decir, para mí… Estoy cansada.

Klaus vio como se apresuró para salir de la cocina y subir a su habitación, al menos eso asumió que hizo. Esperó unos minutos antes de de dirigirse también hasta el piso de arriba lentamente, su estudio estaba en el piso superior pero su habitación estaba justo al lado de las escaleras y no quería encontrarse otra vez con ella. Una vez lo limpió todo, se fue a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, una bien fría.


End file.
